Complications
by Tracy137
Summary: Josef has a new PA; Mick is bereft when Beth leaves. Can this new one help both vampires, or will she run too? Who knew life could be so complicated? Not sure of pairings; possible bad language. WIP
1. Cold

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Gracie and Charlie. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

_**Okay, so I've had people PM and e-mailing me asking me to do a whole story. I read these consecutively and realised they read pretty well as a story; so here's the 'one-shots' all together. I will update as I go on and it will remain as one story from now on; hopes that helps. :O) **_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Samantha Lewis is a newbie to the city; with Beth gone Mick is lost and alone. Josef decides that his friend needs a boost; his new aide may well be just the thing.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS **_

_**Chapter One - Cold**_

Josef sighed as Mick raged around his office "how could she just _go?!!"_ he glared out at the sunshine, as if it was stopping him from going after her.

"Coraline scared her, _I_ scared her – Mick, it is hard enough for a mortal to deal with the idea of _one _vampire; but _three….?"_ he let the end drift.

Mick waved him off "you were no threat to her Josef; Coraline wasn't either, I could've handled her."

"_You_ and _I_ both know that, but Beth was a mortal – it was more than she could deal with. I don't blame her for running; under the circumstances I'd have probably done the same."

His friend focused his glare on him "you keep mentioning the fact that she was mortal…."

"Because it bears repeating – you were either falling in love with her, or had already fell; it would never have ended well my friend. What were your options?" he didn't wait for a reply "to turn her, as Coraline turned you – or to watch her grow old and die? Neither option is very palatable is it?"

The fight left Mick in that instant; Josef had voiced the concerns he'd buried since Beth had seemed to accept him as a vampire. He'd tried very hard not to contemplate their future; as long as they were together right now, that was all that had matterd. Sadly it seemed she had reached a different conclusion.

"What you need is an assistant" Josef smiled "someone to keep all that ratty paperwork of yours in check; honestly, Mick your office looks like a paper dump!"

Mick accepted the change of subject as Josef saying the matter was closed. However, he wasn't sure it was – he'd find her, one day; if only to ask why she'd left. Not only left, but went without telling him why and no way to find her to ask.

He shrugged "I've never said I was good at filing."

"No, but thankfully I know someone who is. Sam, my new PA – she's off sick at the moment; stinking cold apparently, decided to stay off rather than give it to me" he smiled at the sill thoughtfulness of mortals.

"I assume then she doesn't know you're a vampire?" Mick arched an eyebrow. Josef was not known for keeping those who worked closest to him in the dark as to what he was.He felt if they knew who, and _what,_they were dealing with then they'd be less likely to mess him around. He wasn't wrong.

"Not yet; I've been busy" he shrugged "first there was the merger that required my presence in Oslo, then the meeting in London. It's been hard to set aside the time to tell her – it's not something you can just mention in every conversation."

He grinned sheepishly "Oh by the way Sam I'm a vampire, but hey ho. Now….about that meeting in London next week; is it still on?"

Mick couldn't help but grin "you like her then?" Josef was a hard task master; he went through assistants like other bosses went through company cars. For him to hesitate about telling someone what he was meant that he wanted them to stay on.

"She's good at her job; probably the best PA I've had. Lord knows that's been a few. She's resilient, thoughtful, kind, observant, organized and undeniably sarcastic." Josef grinned _"really_ sarcastic. She's also good at not being overly curious. Not too much anyway – I've yet to meet a woman who isn't a least a_little_ nosey."

"So you _like_ her then?" Mick pressed with an evil smile "enough not to fire her or…..anything else?"

"Exactly – I find that her presence has a way of ensuring my working day passes without any hitches; my staff do what they're told, and all is well in my kingdom." He gave a self satisfied smirk at Mick.

His friend rolled his eyes "and yet you feel you can spare her for me, this paragon of virtue?" he bowed "I'm suitable honoured."

"I never said she was a paragon of _any_ virtues – in fact she has an evil temper; hence the reason my staff behave. It seems they are more scared of her than me." He smiled reflectively "even the ones who know what I am..."

Mick arched an eyebrow "really – so when do I get to meet this……person?"

Josef scribbled onto a piece of paper and handed it to him "that's her address; go, tell her I sent you and that she's got to help you out for a while."

"How long?"

"Till I say otherwise." Josef waved him away "go – I need to work." As Mick turned to leave, his friend spoke again "Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget her" there was quiet advice in those two murmured words; Mick fleetingly wondered if someone like Beth had once happened to his friend and mentor.

"Who?"

"Good man" Josef smiled to Mick's retreating back; but they both knew he was lying.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mick arrived at the address Josef had given him. If he was expecting a minimalist pad in a state of the art apartment building then he was surprised.

Sam lived in a fairly ordinary building; her front door had the ubiquitous spyhole and a sign saying "I eat salesman, so only knock if you're invited."

She wasn't striking Mick as the sort of person full of the warm and fuzzies so he knocked on the door with a fair amount of curiosity and not, he had to admit, a small amount of trepidation.

It was flung open as if the caller was expecting someone "pizza?" she looked him up and down "no pizza – why? You get hungry and eat it on the way?"

An arched eyebrow quizzed him, just as a hoard of screaming little girls barreled to the door. "Hey where's the pizza?" the tallest of them queried.

"Ask him – he ate it." The woman pointed to Mick.

"You_ate_ our pizza?" ten incredulous little faces stared at him, as the leader added "are you even _allowed_ to do that; I mean isn't it _illegal_ or something?"

Mick looked at the woman accusingly before replying to the girls "I didn't, and only if you paid for it first; actually I'm not here to deliver pizza, Jousef Konstantin sent me."

Instantly the woman's face changed "I see" she turned to the children " well girls, time to go back to your murder and mayhem; this is someone sent by my boss. No more teasing." Her tone brooked no argument, and the girls all turned as one and ran back into the apartment like kamikaze lemmings.

She gave Mick a sheepish look "sorry, they're bored and I'm sick. Desperation makes us do stupid things." She stood back "come in. So, what does Mr Konstantin want me to do?"

Mick entered the apartment; it was nothing like he'd expected. There was old furniture covered with throws; lots or ornaments depicting wolves and books about about the same animals dotted around.

On the floor was a wide array of make up and nail varnishes; all being used by the girls.

"Yours?" Mick gestured to the children.

"Are you _mad?"_ She looked at him as if he was insane "I mean I know I'm not well, but Lord do I look _that_haggard? Not only that, all _ten_ girls are about the same age….." she tailed off meaningfully.

Mick shrugged "I was never good at math."

"Well, d'uh." She looked around and gestured to the kitchen area "come in, want some coffee?"

"No thanks" Mick shook his head "Josef said to tell you were to help me out until further notice. I'm Mick St. John." He held out his hand.

She took it "Samantha Lewis, though most people call me Sam. Although not until I tell them to." She added almost as an after thought.

Mick looked at her properly for the first time as she put the kettle on. She had a strong grip, confident. A curvy figure that was topped off by auburn/brown hair – caramel he supposed you'd call it.

Blue eyes that were almost iridescent swung out across the counter top into the living room, quickly assessing the girls were involved enough not to need help.

As if reading his thoughts she smiled "they don't need a referee for a moment, I can get some more flu remedy down me." She sighed "it's going to be a _long _night."

Mick smiled "Josef never said you had kids."

"I don't" she reiterated "don't you _listen?"_ she eyed him up and down "Mick St. John – I've heard of you. Mr Konstantin considers you one of his best friends; you're a PI aren't you - can't be good at your job if you don't listen?"

The last part was dismissive and although Mick was pleased to hear that the older vampire liked him, the other statement prodded his ego. He scowled at Sam "so what, you kidnapped those kids then?"

She grinned suddenly "nope, no one's _that_insane – not even me. The blond one" she gestured to the tallest girl cooing over a bottle of pink nail varnish "she's my niece; I've got custody."

Mick nodded "custody?"

"Yeah, I suppose she'd be called my ward in the old days. My brother was killed in a drive by, along with his wife." she shrugged, but he could see she missed them "wrong time, wrong place. As well as being her Godmother and aunt I was also named as her guardian."

"Had her long?" Mick eyed the little girl and thought she was quite happy; which he thought would've ruled out becoming an orphan any time recently.

"She is _not _a straydog Mr St. John" Sam bit back and Mick was perversely gratified that he could needle her too "she's been living with me for eighteen months."

"Must be tough to have a kid around that's not yours." He couldn't imagine it; but then for him it'd be nigh on impossible, that was something Coraline couldn't understand.

"She_is_ mine." Blue eyes narrowed and turned almost icy "she's my niece, my _family; _we do alright. It was an adjustment for both of us in the beginning, but loss is a great equalizer" her voice tailed off for a moment before she continued "we found we grieved together and so were able to come to an understanding."

"Which was?"

"None of your beeswax!" a young voice piped up behind him.

Mick swung round suddenly as Sam grinned "she's quiet isn't she? Sneaks upon you when you least expect it!" she looked at the little girl "hey short stuff, what's occurring – getting bored? Told you a sleepover wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

'Short stuff' rolled her eyes as she whispered conspiratorially "they're a bit boring; all they want to talk about is that boy from 'high school musical'."

Sam smiled "I thought you liked him too though, Ellie?"

"Mmm, but I don't want to marry him – I mean I'm only _ten!_Anyway I want to be just like you, Sam." Her eyes were warm on her aunt.

Sam's mouth set in a hard line "you _don't_ want to be like me Ellie, trust me."

"Yeah I do – you have an answer for everything." The little girl smiled at Mick "I don't think _anything_ would phase her."

He however could think of _one_ thing that would, but said nothing. As Josef said, how do just drop the fact that you're a vampire into the conversation?

"Here" Sam handed over huge bowl of popcorn "go stuff yourself on junk food. Just don't be sick on the carpet."

"EWWWW!" Ellie grimaced "that's disgusting."

Sam grinned "yup that's me – disgusting Aunt Sam. I'm gonna be an even bigger embarrassment when you're older; you know one of those sad old ladies with a smelly house full of cats."

Ellie rolled her eyes and wandered off. The doorbell went and Sam quickly returned with pizza; the girls all fell on the food like starving minions.

Sam rolled her eyes at Mick "you'd think they hadn't been fed in a month." She offered a slice of a smaller pizza to him "it's chicken and mushroom."

"No anchovies?" Mick smiled; nearly everyone he knew liked the revolting fish.

"Nope, they make me sick." She nodded at him "seriously I could throw up for the Olympics……well, if they made vomiting a sport."

Mick smiled suddenly and she returned it "you not married?"

Sam shook her head "nope; trust me, if I was the other half would be here suffering with me."

"Shame." He smiled.

Sam nodded "oh absolutely; I'd _love_ to be married. It must be so _great_ to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."

Mick laughed out loud "I can see why Josef likes you so much."

"Does he?" Sam nodded "good to know when I want a raise." She looked at Mick a little closer; who was trying, and failing, to stifle the smirk at her sharp tongue "so what do I have to do for _you?"_

"I'm a PI; he wants you to help me with my paperwork, I'm not too good at the whole filing thing. He made you sound like a well organized facilitator." He looked around the apartment "I guess he's not been here…. _ever?"_

"Don't criticize my mess unless you'd like to become part of it." Sam arched an eyebrow "work and home are separate entities."

"I can see that."

She ignored him "so I will see you when I'm better." It was then that Mick took in the heightened temperature, too bright eyes, red nose and general air of frailty about her. She kept the last well hidden, it was only that he was a vampire and used to sensing weakness.

He shook his head "nah I reckon I can hang about for a while" his cool hand snaked out and touched her forehead "and at a guess I think you're running a temperature."

As he spoke Ellie came over "is she worse? I told her we could put this sleepover off for a bit."

Mick eyed the child; she reminded him a lot of Beth as a ten year old. But he pushed all thoughts of _that_blond from his mind; down that road lay madness.

"Mister?" he realized that Ellie was still looking at him.

"She has the flu" he forced a smile "it's never going to just flit past. Oh and call me Mick."

Ellie nodded "you staying?" Mick nodded "good, she could do with some_adult_ company. Do you know she sings along to the 'Kim Possible' theme tune?"

"It's catchy" Mick grinned; Ellie rolled her eyes and wandered off muttering about 'never understanding adults'.

He turned to see Sam watching him in a slightly enigmatic way "I think we'll get along Mr St. John."

"Call me Mick, everyone else does."

"Alright Mick, you can call me Sam." She offered him some popcorn.

"No thanks." He tapped his stomach "got to watch my weight."

The enigmatic look remained, it was somehow unsettling – like she could see into his soul, knew what he was "hmmm, Mr Konstantin says the same thing."

"Perhaps he's as vain as me?" Mick smiled in what he hoped was an innocent way.

"I would think you were many thinks…Mick; vain would not be one of them." Mick had the sure and certain feeling she knew a lot more than she was letting on. If she didn't she should certainly think about taking up poker, as her bluffs were outstanding.

"Pull up a chair….." she began just as another argument broke out.

Mick stood "hey girls! What's wrong?"

Suddenly a flurry of mini female accusations assailed his ears; he got the giste of it enough to know that the bone of contention was the movie they wanted to watch – half wanted 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' and the other half wanted 'High School Musical the Concert'.

He got them to agree to toss a coin; the winning side got their option – which turned out to be 'Harry Potter' - and the losing side got extra ice cream.

Sam smiled as he turned round, a victorious smile on his face _"that_ was no mean feat; I'd pretty much given up trying to retain control. I was all for allowing 'the Lord of the Flies' to develop and only dealing with the survivors. However, _you're_ wasted as a PI – you should've been a diplomat!"

Mick bowed and came over "you know you really should be in bed with that temperature?"

She waved away his concern "yeah, yeah and if this is all I ever have to worry about, my life would be a bowl of cherries." She sighed "my brother's death made me realize how transient our existence is. We all take tomorrow for granted – the sun will rise, we will wake up and another day will begin. But it might not, and even if it did we still might not make it through to evening."

She shook her head "so you make the best of _every_day. Oh Lord what was that poem? Oh yeah, 'dance as though no one is watching you, ove as though you have never been hurt before, sing as though no one can hear you and live as though heaven is on earth."

"Nice sentiments."

"Yeah and ones we should all live by." Sam looked at him "at least I try to."

"Do you really dance as though you're not being watched?" Mick grinned "and sing as though no one can hear you?"

She returned it "you know what? I actually _do!"_ She grinned at his disbelief "Seriously, Ellie can vouchsafe for how much I can embarrass her. Especially at the local store – I'm well know in there for singing along, albeit it _fairly_quietly, to the music they put on. And" she added with an evil smile "I have even been known to dance down the aisles with the cart."

"Now_that _I would love to see!" Mick roared with laughter at the mental image of the woman before him singing and bopping her way round the grocery store, with a mortified Ellie trying to pretend she didn't know her.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm well known there – they all greet me now when I go in." Sam replied in mock affront.

"Yeah, as the _mad lady!" _Ellie called over, having caught some of the conversation.

"Listen kiddo one day you will be old like me and you're only evening entertainment will be treating your local grocery store like a night club!"

Mick chuckled again and once more touched her forehead "your temperature's going down a bit."

"Are you always so touchy-feely?" Sam asked with a frown "coz seriously, don't be doing that to just anyone, you could get arrested."

"Ha, ha – no I don't do it to just anyone; you can count yourself as singularly special. I just need to ensure you're not going to keel over on me before you've done my filing." Mick reassured her with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, and I won't let on you're a nice guy really. You quite obviously have a rep to protect." Before he could reply she turned to the kids "hey girls, Mick here is going. Let's hope Pizza Boy doesn't eat any more of his deliveries tonight right?"

A chorus of childish catcalls and laughter followed him out of the apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Five minutes later, as he was heading back to his own apartment, his cell phone rang. "St. John."

"Hey" it was Josef.

"I went."

"I know."

"Are you _spying_ on me?" Mick smiled.

"Nope; just figured you would do as I asked straight away, as the PI in you is too nosey to leave it until tomorrow; how is she?"

"Really sick – I think she has the flu."

"Oh and of course you're a doctor now."

"No, but I've seen enough mortals with the flu to know the symptoms. It's at times like this I'm glad I can't get sick; she very snotty." Mick could imagine Josef making a 'ewwww' face.

"Think you'll get along?"

"She's definitely feisty." Mick replied non-committedly.

"I've heard her called a lot worse; but then you're a gentleman."

"And you're making fun of me. I've got to go, I'm at my apartment and I need a snack……" something struck him "is she one of us?"

"No, why?" Josef sounded intrigued.

"I just wondered."

"Why?"

Mick shrugged without realizing his friend wouldn't see it "she just has this way of looking at you that makes you think she knows; and she doesn't seemed freaked. Most mortals freak, however much, the first time they find out."

"As far as I know Mick ,she neither knows what we are _nor_ is she one of us. But I know the look of which you speak; she has refined that look to a sharp point – I've seen grown men crumble before it and tell her whatever she wants to know." There was a smile in voice as he added "do not knock 'the look', you might find it useful."

Mick chuckled "yeah well, like I say – she's a feisty one; beyond that I reserve judgment."

"Whatever. Goodnight Mick." Mick went to punch the 'call end' button as he heard his friend add "but you like her."

He quickly replied "about as much as you do." Chuckling at the brief indignant snort before the line went dead.


	2. Date

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own the story and any non-'Moonlight' characters. Well, that and a new addiction to the show. ;O)**_

_**  
**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Samantha Lewis is now working for Mick, as well as Josef. But she has a secret...well, quite a few actually. Josef wants to find out what they are and Mick swears he's just…….curious.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS **_

_**Chapter Two - Date  
**_

Sam had been working for Mick for six months now with no end in sight. Sadly it seemed that Josef wasn't completely honest about the loan out; and as soon as his own appointments and such began to muddle, she found she was, as her boss so glibly put it with a grin, 'double dating'.

Thankfully Mick was not demanding like Josef, so she could take a lot of her work for him home with her. She worked mornings with Josef, _and_afternoons if he could swing it, and the rest of the time with Mick.

Mick seemed more annoyed about her workload than she was; which amused her. Her work with the PI had long since faded from secretary and filing clerk to all round assistant; she seemed to have taken the place of Beth Turner as his sidekick on cases.

Sam had found out about the errant 'Buzzwire' reporter by accident from one of the other assistants at Josef's. It seemed she and Mick were, if not already 'hot 'n' heavy' (as the girl put it), well on their way at the time this Beth had left.

Apparently Josef thought this a 'Very Bad Idea', with many capital letters. Sam had smiled; Ania was Polish and her English was more than a little hesitant, so she emphasised things by saying "with capital letters, you see?"

Sam had nodded and pressed a little further to find out that Ania had heard that this Beth Turner had suddenly disappeared; it was thought that she was either insane or stupid by most of the girls at Konstantin's (most of whom had huge crushes on both Josef and Mick, and couldn't imagine any woman not immediately falling in love with them).

However, the fact remained that she had disappeared one day; her fiancé was dead and they'd never met any family, or even knew if they were alive. There was no forwarding address, nothing; it seemed she'd simply vanished.

Sam was also told that Mick had been distraught and not a little angry at the abrupt way she'd gone. Ania lamented that a woman as beautiful as Beth Turner could be so Very Stupid; how could you leave Mick St. John?

Sam had shrugged and said there was no accounting for taste; Ania has sniffed in disgust and said it only proved this Beth had none.

So Sam filed away this little snippet for further analysis; but she'd never been able to come up with a reason why Josef thought Mick and this Beth getting together was a "Very Bad Idea".

Well, short of Josef having a crush on the woman himself; Sam knew he had a penchant for beauty, and by all accounts Beth Turner was totally_stunning._

But she also knew, whether he admitted it or not, that he had a genuine friendship with Mick and wouldn't deliberately hurt him; well, not without good reason.

Then of course there was the fact that she'd never seen either one of the two men eat, or drink for that matter. She knew they had coffee and stuff, they'd often get one for her – actually Mick would, Josef would wave a hand in the vague direction of the coffee pot; but she'd never seen either of them partake themselves.

There was much to ponder…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Of course all that had been in the early days; now life was too busy for ponderin. She worked late with Mick and then went home with work if necessary.

He preferred working at night, something about an allergy to sunlight – it made him feel poorly if he was out in it for too long and eventually it could even make him so ill he could die.

Apparently Josef suffered similarly and had done for a longer period than Mick, or so she'd been told. It was a little strange that two men who were unrelated could suffer from the same disease; the odds were against it certainly, but then odds were not always infallible.

She sympathized to a point, despite having dark brown hair she was very pale skinned and the sun burnt her very quickly. She didn't entirely trust sun creams so would either cover up or not go out in it.

If it was very bright it could also cause her to have a migraine attack, which could floor her for some time; so in a way she did understand their reluctance to spend much of the day outside.

This evening she sat on Mick's sofa with her head back listening to the song on the hifi. She suddenly sat up "that's Nickelback's 'Far Away'!"

He came in from the kitchen, holding a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of milk "so?"

She arched an eyebrow as she took the plate and glass with a nod of thanks "you _hate_ Nickelback."

"You like them, you work here too – I can suffer them for a while." He smiled "anyway this song is pretty nice." there was a knock at the door.

Mick went to answer it and in strolled Josef "you're eating" he waved his hand "continue."

"Gee thanks" Sam grumbled, her boss merely smirked.

"You were saying – about the song." Mick prompted. It wasn't often he got her to open up about her thoughts and feelings, so he was going to make the most of this opportunity.

"What? Oh right, it is a nice song. But I always find it sad though." She bit thoughtfully into her sandwich "before you ask, it's because my take on the song is that he left someone he loved very much and regretted it; maybe he went to prison or something. Anyway now he wants her back but he's not sure she feels the same; hence it's sad."

Josef nodded as he took a seat opposite "you read a lot into a few words."

"Words are all we have Mr Konstantin. Words wound better than any weapon, you know." She gave him a searching look "but sometimes the lack of them hurt even more."

"What do you mean?" she was well aware that even as he asked he dropped his gaze.

"Physical wounds heal or you die; either way the pain stops eventually. But words can cause wounds that stay forever. Open sores that never really heal; that can change our whole personality" she shrugged with a sad smile "they can also prove that life throws us curve balls when least expect them."

Mick chuckled; Josef seemed to be listening with interest, but as she looked at him his friend noticed the shutters roll back down and he changed the subject "I do have a _little_errand you could run for me…."

Sam rolled her eyes "oh _no!_ I am _officially _off the clock! Mick gave me a sandwich and then I get to go home. I have a date with….."

Both men looked taken aback and spoke together "a _date?"_

Sam bridled "don't sound so damn surprised I do have a life away from you two you know – not much of one admittedly."

"What about Ellie?" Mick asked.

"Yes what indeed about Ellie?" Josef added "she gonna ride shotgun?"

Sam really didn't like their bossy and, dare she say it, angry attitude; though God only knew why they'd be annoyed "she's having a sleepover with her friend Hayley. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning and, as its Saturday, we're off to the zoo."

"The_zoo?"_ Josef looked even more horrified.

"Yeah; you know, that place where they keep all the foreign animals. If you two weren't mostly nocturnal you could go there and find out what people do for fun – you must remember fun, right? That thing most of us do that makes us laugh or just happy."

She slapped her forehead "oh right 'happy'; you two don't _do_ happy either, do you?" she shook her head "no, you do angsty suffering" she pointed at Mick "and you do disinterested mistrust" she indicated Josef.

The other vampire ignored her sarcasm, even as Mick chuckled; she certainly had Josef down and, dare he admit it, him too.

Josef shook his head "Why would I want to visit a place that has sad animals caged up against their will? If I wanted to look at that kind of misery, I can just go visit my secretaries cubicles."

Sam rubbed a hand over her eyes; these two would drive her insane she knew it. "Look, as much as I'd love to stay and debate the pro's and con's of captive breeding for endangered species including, apparently, secretaries; I need to go home."

She stood, gathered her things, shoved another bite of sandwich into her mouth and left. Mick turned to Josef "she has a _date?"_

Josef snorted in derision "I doubt it; she always puts Ellie first, and I doubt that little demon would let _any_ guy get past _her."_

Mick wasn't so sure and said as much "Ellie's only really just now coming to terms with the loss of her parents, so I wouldn't be too surprised if she didn't want to share her aunt. I figure that if Sam met a guy I doubt she'd immediately introduce him to her niece; so perhaps Ellie's not _aware_ of any boyfriend."

Josef shook his head "you spend way more time with her than me and yet you really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Sam's not the dating kind; she can't be bothered."

"And you know that _how?"_ Mick sounded skeptical.

"Because the mini monster told me; actually Ellie _wants_ her aunt to be happy, but Sam says dating these days is like jumping in a pool full of hungry sharks wearing nothing but raw steaks." He smiled as remembered the conversation with the kid "apparently Sam can think of nothing worse."

Mick smiled "or perhaps Ellie's just making sure _you_ don't get any ideas?"

His friend glared at him "I don't date women with shorter shelf lives than me."

"Ellie wouldn't know that though would she?" he hesitated before adding "unless you've said…?"

The other vampire looked a little sheepish "no; you?"

"No" Mick did the same.

"We should; you know, tell her."

"Mmmm, but she's really good at her job."

"Oh absolutely – it'd be a shame to have her freak out and leave."

They nodded together; Mick changed the subject "so how do we find out who the guy is?"

"You want to?"

"Of course; we should check up – you know, make sure she's alright."

"It would be the right thing to do, I agree – as her friends as well as employers, it almost our duty to really."

Mick grinned "you _care!"_

His friend glared again "I do _not_– take that back!"

"Nope; you do - and that is _so_ funny!!" Mick couldn't help the chuckle.

Josef merely glared angrily "think what you like, but I suggest we get a move on. Sam isn't like most women who take two hours to apply make-up; when we went to a business function it took her five minutes to apply it in the ladies." He smiled "she really is the exception to the rule in that area at least."

Mick refrained from reiterating his friend liked the mortal and merely nodded "better get going then; she's already got a head start on us."

"I can't." Josef looked belligerent.

"Can't or won't?" Mick sighed "look, I was only kidding; you don't like her and you don't care, fair enough. Now come on."

"I'm not going – I can't. I have a reputation to protect." Josef stood resolutely "you go."

"What about my reputation?" Mick asked; almost half expecting the retort that followed.

"It's common knowledge amongst the clans that you have a soft spot for mortals. You haven't_ got_ a reputation to ruin, let's be honest." Josef replied smugly.

Mick sighed and nodded; he knew better than to argue with the other vampire when he was in this sort of mood; they'd spend hours going back and forth as to who was right and get nowhere.

Meanwhile Sam could be being murdered by some charming psychopath. He ignored the triumphant smug look that Josef gave him as he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Half an hour later he was banging on her door; she finally answered it, dressed in a bathrobe and sniffling. She'd obviously been crying and Mick just saw red.

He pushed past her into the apartment and started scanning for a likely intruder. _"What _is your _problem?"_ she asked incredulously.

"Whose hurt you – seriously Sam, I can deal with him." Mick came up to her and took her gently by the shoulders "you don't need to cover for him."

She looked completely confused for a moment and then realization dawned "oh for the love of _God!!_" She took a deep steadying breath "Look I am crying because I am watching a sad film and yesterday was the second anniversary of my brother's death." She shrugged "I miss him."

"What film you watching?"

"Dracula – the one with Gary Oldman." She led him further into the living room and he saw the movie paused on the screen.

"You're crying at _Dracula?" _ Mick couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Yeah" she coloured in embarrassment; her discomfiture making her snippy in her reply "I feel sorry for him okay? I mean what a terrible life to lead; and all because he loved this one woman so much."

"He killed people." Mick felt obligated to point out.

"Yes he did; and that was so wrong I can't tell you. But overall he cuts a pathetic figure. For all his strength and abilities, he becomes what he is purely for love." She nodded "how many women can say they have the love of a man who turned his back on heaven to be with her?"

Mick smiled "who knew you were a romantic at heart?"

"I'm not really. But I just feel sorry for this guy – of course real vampires don't behave like this." She gestured to the screen "I mean how could they turn into bats or rats, even more than one – or a werewolf? Lycanthropy is a totally different disease anyway."

Mick looked closely at her "you believe in them?"

She gestured to a chair "Possibly." She knew he could tell she was hedging and sighed "some people think they do. I watched a show on Discovery about it last night."

Mick had sat down "I see, and what do _you_ think?"

"I think, if they existed, they could take blood from willing….ummm…. participants and they wouldn't need to kill them. I don't think vampires need to drain a body; people who know of them but are willing to help. Or there's blood banks now, where they could get human blood and slaughter houses for animal blood. There's ways round the problem of……hunting, I'm sure."

"You are?" Mick was amused, but also intrigued – she seemed well informed for a mortal.

"Yeah, I mean this is the 21st century – twenty four hour living. There's ways round most things these days." She thought for a moment "even so, I feel as sorry for them as I do for him" she gestured at the frozen image on the screen.

"You think immortality should be pitied?" Mick used the line he'd heard from Josef a thousand times.

"Yeah; look, Mick, we're not _meant_ to live forever. We're meant to have a finite lifespan; like a maybug – we're born, we live and we die. If we're lucky and done our best we leave someone behind who'll remember us fondly."

"Ah but think of all the developments a vampire could've seen if they've lived long enough. The fall of Rome at best or at least the development of penicillin, the invention of the car; from 1900 to 2000 alone they would've witnessed the change from candles and gaslight to everyone accessing the world wide web." He smiled as he realized just how like Josef he sounded; God his friend would be proud.

But Sam shook her head "oh and let's not forget the development of the atom bomb, the two world wars and also the Korean and Vietnamese conflicts too.

But it's not just general stuff; it's the personal things too. Like never being able to eat again; watching loved ones age and die whilst they stay forever young. Knowing there is no end in sight and therefore nothing to strive for – after all, why hurry to do anything when you've got all of eternity to achieve it?"

"You sound like you know that for a certainty?" Mick was suspicious.

Sam coloured "no, not personally. I mean you've seen me eat and drink – as for drinking blood" she pulled a face.

"So how do know so much?"

"I….I read about it." She wouldn't look at him.

"Oh – last night?"

"No" she knew he was digging and she hated it "a few years ago….." she hesitated and then added "just for fun you know."

"Hmmmm" but he wasn't convinced; she had secrets of her own it seemed. He took a deep breath….she jumped up.

"Don't do that!" She flapped a hand at him.

"What?" He opened his eyes and tried to look innocent.

"That…that thing you do. I've seen you do it when you're on a case. You…._sniff_ the air and can tell what happened. But I'm not a case Mick, and you should believe what I'm saying." She sounded hurt and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure – sorry." He rose "so, no date then?"

She smiled "yes, I….."

But before she could go further he put in "was stood up?"

She frowned "what is it with you and Josef that makes you think no man would want me?!" Too late Mick realized he'd annoyed her "if I_wanted_ a date, _trust me_ I could damn well get one!"

"But not tonight obviously" Mick gestured to what she was wearing.

"Obviously" she continued to glare.

He ignored it knowing that Josef would want more info on his return "so why say you had?"

"All_I_ said was I had a date – you two never let me finish what I was saying before your incredulity at this made you butt in and I was annoyed you were so disbelieving, so I let you believe I had a real date."

"Instead of which you had a different one?" Mick frowned; no wonder men didn't understand women when they spoke in stupid riddles.

"Yeah I had a date with a dvd, a tub Ben & Jerry's and a box of tissues." She nodded at the table.

Mick smiled "I'll let you get back to it" he nodded at the still frozen screen "sorry for interrupting your date Drac."

She punched his shoulder but was grinning as he left; he turned and brushed her cheek with his thumb "don't cry for him Sam; sometimes even the hardest sacrifice is worth it if you love someone enough. I doubt he regretted it."

She nodded; but tears swum again – he gave her brief hug and loped off.

Carol, a neighbour was just coming out to go on the evening shift at the local diner "wow! Who was _that_ Adonis?!"

"One of my bosses; Mick St. John." Sam smiled "he's a really nice guy."

"Got a great butt too….you could bounce apples on it!" Carol grinned "lucky girl!"

Sam sighed and shook her head "get your mind _out_ of the gutter Kaz we're just friends!"

"Try and get some benefits with that 'friend' if you know what I mean!" the other woman winked as she headed to the elevator.

0-0-0-0-0

Mick's hearing meant he heard every word of the exchange – and could also picture the burning embarrassment on Sam's cheeks.

He went back to his car chuckling; Josef was going to _love_ this!


	3. Sleepover

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own any non-'Moonlight types and the story itself. Well, that and a new addiction to the show. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Samantha has decided to let her hair down with a few pals; who heard of grown women having a sleepover, and would she have been better telling Mick and Josef what she was up to?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_** COMPLICATIONS  
**_

_**Chapter Three - Sleepover  
**_

Sam decided all work and no play was making her boring; not only boring, but cranky and decidedly tired. She felt it was about time she let her hair down again. Sam rang round her buddies and indeed they were all up for it; most thought it'd be a scream.

Ellie wasn't sure about the idea Sam had had, but as her aunt's friends (and by default some of the mothers of her own friends) wanted to go along with it too she felt she could hardly object. Thankfully with her own friends' mothers being involved at least they couldn't laugh at her about it.

Sam never told Mick or Josef; she merely said that Friday night at her place was out of bounds. She'd long got used to Mick suddenly dropping by; whether by his own choice or Josef's urgings she wasn't always sure. But either way it would not be this Friday.

Of course the more she reiterated neither of them could come, the more their curiosity was piqued.

In light of the conversation she'd had with Mick the night of the movie, he was particularly intrigued with her little cloak and dagger stunt.

Josef, knowing which way his friend's fevered imagination could go, pointed out she was _not_ a vampire; they'd have noticed for God's sake!

The usual smell of decay; the not eating in particular would've been a little bit of a giveaway. Plus she now had…._pets_ (he'd said the word with distaste; Josef really didn't see the point of animals in the home – well, not unless they were a snack).

A spaniel cross called Dopey and a Siamese mix called Mischief now resided with Sam and Ellie; rescued from an abusive owner who badly mistreated them.

Mick felt their names were very apt mainly because both were the exact match with their characters. Sam and little girl adored them both, and it was well known that vampires couldn't be trusted with household pets.

Mick had grudgingly agreed; but his instinct was telling him there was more to Sam than met the eye.

0-0-0-0-0

So here he and Josef were standing at her door on the forbidden night (Mick had refused to face the expected wrath of Sam alone). They could hear music and loud laughter as well as….._singing._

Mick grinned at the disbelieving look on Josef's face; it looked as if Ellie was having another sleepover, which in itself would be an education for his friend. However, that didn't explain why he and Josef were banned.

Mick knocked on the door to find it opened by a dark haired woman in pyjamas; he spotted Sam standing in one corner of the room, also dressed in her pyjamas (as were all the other women in the small apartment he noted, slightly bemused).

Spotting him and Josef as they entered the apartment followed by the grinning greeter, the other women flocked over, as did Sam. Who was managing, Josef was impressed to note, to be both embarrassed _and_ angry.

A blond woman rushed over "Hey the pizza guy!" then she spotted Josef _"and_ he brought a _friend!"_

Sam couldn't stifle the smile as she answered her friend "No, Dana it's not."

"Oops, sorry!" Dana grinned; obviously not sorry at all.

Mick shrugged "don't worry, I get that a lot." Sam couldn't stifle the smile as Mick gave her a knowing look; they both remembered the first time they met at Ellie's sleepover.

Josef merely looked bemused by all the lecherous human females in one place, and kept glancing at the door like he was thinking of making a run for it.

_This_ many strange women in one place was a little disconcerting even for him. The one thing he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was that _all_ women were unpredictable, whether vampire or human; however at least vampire women had the wisdom of decades (if not centuries) of experiences on their side.

Another woman, a redhead, smiled at Mick in a way that didn't make him comfortable as she breathed "oh I bet you get a _lot_ of things honey!"

Sam slapped her arm "Louise, behave! This is one of my bosses!"

The greeter looked impressed "the guy with all the money?"

"_N-o,_ this is the _PI_ boss, Alice; Mick St.John." She indicated Josef "this is the businessman."

"Oh" suddenly Alice didn't seem so keen to be friends with Mick.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Mick nodded.

"S'alright" she shrugged "she's says you're a bit friendlier than him anyway." She nodded at Josef, but then grinned at the older vampire before being dragged away by another blond woman.

"Oh I _bet_ Mick's a friendly boy!" Louise crowed. Sam _punched_ her arm this time and for two reasons; one because she didn't think her friends should be talking like this to the men who employed her.

The second was because she did not want Josef thinking she didn't like him. He was an extremely enigmatic man; someone who definitely played his cards close to his chest. But she felt a lot of his disinterest was feigned to ensure people didn't get too close.

Despite all this she genuinely liked him; she didn't want him to think otherwise.

"OUCH!" a tipsy Louise glowered at her friend "_What?_ I'm just _saying_ is all!"

"Well don't – _don't_ say anything; in fact don't speak _at all_, not until they've left anyway." She glared at both men once more "which is what they're doing _right now."_

Before either she, Mick or Josef could move, Louise had grabbed Mick's arm; intent on revenge, she knew that last swipe would leave a bruise in the morning, she thought it only fair she got her own back.

Sam knew how to use her fists; but Louise was too drunk to care "oh no pal 'o mine" she leered at the three before her "if both your bosses have come all this way for a little_….cha,t_ the least we can do is let them stay."

Sam closed her eyes and both Mick and Josef could hear her counting to ten under her breath. Finally she looked at Louise with a glare that would curdle milk "I swear you will _never_drink another margarita as long as you live! Honestly, it brings out the devil in you!"

"More like the slut!" Alice giggled "and to think you're on Megan's school's PTA!"

"Hey I resent that!" Louise retorted and then giggled "I'm more a naughty little flirt!" she waved a hand "PTA, meh, who cares BOF's the lot of them!"

"BOF's?" Josef arched an eyebrow at Sam, utterly enjoying her discomfiture. She rarely let her guard down with him at work, and he was a little jealous of the camaraderie she'd developed with Mick.

Sam tried desperately to will away the blush she could feel burning it's way across her face "boring old farts" she muttered.

"Sorry?" Josef managed to keep a straight face, but would never know how "I didn't quite catch that."

Sam gave him a look that would quell an army, and he was momentarily glad he was a vampire; otherwise the look would've struck him down on the spot.

"BORING.OLD.FARTS!" she all but yelled at him.

Before either could say more, or Mick could stop his friend from tempting fate with her temper, Louise sallied forth again "come on over here, big boys – I'm just a naughty little flirt!" She batted her eyelids at both men.

"You're going to be a _dead _one in a minute, I can guarantee you that!" Sam grumbled as Dana led the drunken reprobate away.

She turned on Mick and Josef "what?! What is it now that couldn't wait until the morning? It had better be something good – a dead body, Godzilla on the loose, Josef not knowing what colour shirt goes with his new Armani suit…..?"

"Hey!" Josef retorted "I resent that! I have _impeccable_ taste thank you very much – I do _not_ need your help in dressing!"

"only undressing and get a cond…….." Louise didn't get any further as Dana slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't think Sam here would appreciate what you were about to say, Louise!" she grinned ruefully.

Sam threw her friend a grateful look and arched an eyebrow at Mick and Josef "so, come on; who died?"

Mick knew this wasn't going to go well: Josef seemed keen to leave him to it having now defended his dress sense "no one."

"Then why are you here?" Sam's voice had gone very quiet and he figured maybe she wasn't _that_angry anymore.

Until Janey, Sam's best friend, chuckled "uh oh Mick, head for them thar hills; when our little Sammy goes all quiet like that it means she's saving her strength to kill you."

"Yeah, and she don't mean the jokey type of kill you" Louise nodded as she freed herself from her friend's grasp "she means literally take your life."

The irony of what they were saying was not lost on Mick and Josef who couldn't stifle the smirks as they shared a look.

"This is _funny _to you?!!" Sam suddenly bit out "gate-crashing my girls night party, when I had _expressly_ asked you both not to, is _funny?!"_

"No!" but Mick _couldn't _lose the grin "well, yes" he saw the killer glare, took in her fists twitching "but only your _pyjamas!"_ he added quickly.

She glanced down "oh yeah I can see why a pair of shortie pyjamas is hilarious" she pointed to herself "look at me, I'm hysterical!"

Josef finally spoke "Well you have to admit a pair of black pyjamas with the slogan "if I wanted your opinion, I'd just study your entrails" written on them in" he leant forward to inspect the words "what I hope is red paint."

He smirked at Sam, who rolled her eyes "No Mr Konstantin, it's human blood; I'm really a _vampire!"_ The other girls all laughed.

Mick couldn't stop the smile at the irony of the situation _'if only they knew'_ he thought.

Josef grinned as he waved a hand at Sam "oh come on Sam, after seeing you in your pyjies I think you can call me Josef."

Janey, sensing her friend's temper was about to get the better of her usual rigid control, darted over and grabbed Sam's fist just as she was about to take a swing.

Giving her friend a warning smile, she dug up an excuse to separate her from the two men she apparently wanted to kill "Sam come over here and make some coffee I think some of us could do with it" she nodded her head at Louise, who was now draping herself all over Mick "_lots_of it."

Sam sighed deeply as she tried to reign in her temper, flexed her hand and wandered over to the kitchen area. Josef followed "we seem to have upset you with our presence. I'm sorry." He didn't _sound_sorry at all.

Sam glowered at him, which merely seemed to amuse him more as he smirked. Then she noticed his eyes flick to her hand; Mick too appeared suddenly beside her.

"You alright?" he sounded concerned.

Sam was confused "why wouldn't I be?"

Alice, seeing that Sam wouldn't bury them…for now at least, wandered back to the rest of the motley crew; who were mainly muttering about what a "lucky stiff" she was working with twos such "stud muffins".

The 'stud muffins' concerned studiously ignored the comments whilst they devoted their attention to Sam.

Josef lifted her hands and turned them over "you _do_have a temper don't you?" nodding his head at the little cuts in her palms from her fingernails.

"How did you know?" she asked but before either man could think of an excuse, her eyes suddenly widened "oh my _God!"_she hissed "you smelt the blood; you're _vampires!"_

Josef and Mick exchanged shocked looks; how in the hell did she work that out?

Josef's grip tightened on her wrist "how do you know?"

Sam gave them a shaky look "I just do." She took a deep breath "you should go; my friends are here for a girls night, _not_ Halloween. Leave."

Josef, wary about humans knowing their secret, was not about to let it lie at that. He tugged her close and muttered in her ear "I want the truth – how do you know we exist?"

Sam wriggled away, as the other girls whistled and cooed at them. "My secret; yours is just as safe with me. I've known about vamps a long time and told no one, I'm not about to start now."

Mick pulled him away and headed for the door, plastering a smile onto his face "ladies – I'm sure we'll meet again."

"In my dreams tonight, if I'm lucky!" cooed Louise.

Josef grabbed Sam at the door "I want to know, if not tonight, then soon."

Sam shrugged; her eyes turning arctic "my secret – not yours. Not telling. Live with it."

She shut the door in his face. He turned to Mick "well?"

"You said she wasn't a vampire like us – so right back at you." He sighed "I don't know."

Josef paled slightly "you don't think she's a….._hunter_, do you?"

Mick shook his head "no, I don't think so. She'd have twigged sooner; but there is more to this than we're seeing."

Josef shook his head "why is life so damn difficult?"

Mick patted his shoulder with a rueful shrug "because the longer you live the more complicated it gets?"

Josef shot him a wry look "oh gee thanks, that's a comfort!" then he sighed "what was it she said about a curve ball?"

Mick nodded "we certainly got a doozy tonight."

"Wanna come back for a drink?" Mick nodded.

As they climbed into Josef's town car both men knew sleep would be a long time coming tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in her apartment; Sam leant against the door, pushed down the feeling of dread that everything was about to get a whole lot more complicated and plastered a smile onto her face.

She turned to her friends "right girls; let's get some coffee down Louise before she tries to jump the real pizza guy when he arrives!"

She wouldn't worry about her bosses; tonight was for fun. She been tossed a curved ball, but she mustn't drop the bat.

She'd cross the bridge that was the wrath of Josef tomorrow; even if it was on fire. She smiled at the bad choice of words. Fire; it changed a lot of things didn't it? It also killed vampires; she knew _that_ for a fact.


	4. Confrontation

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam, Ellie, and others not associated with the show along with the story. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Sam is working from home as Ellie's not well; when Mick calls in; swiftly followed by Josef. Is it time she told her greatest secret to two men who are becoming her best friends? But what will Mick do if she does? More importantly what about Josef?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS **_

_**Chapter Four - Confrontations  
**_

Sam was sat at her dining table, paperwork spread all around her when there was a knock at the door. She sighed; Josef and Mick had strangely been absent on the Saturday and Sunday following their little…revelation at her party.

But she knew it couldn't be put off forever. However when she'd phoned in to say she'd be working from home today as Ellie was sick, she was being honest. She never went looking for trouble but if it came looking for her……….well, never let it be said she walked away.

So when she heard the knock on her door she knew it would be either Mick or Josef. She hoped it was the former, he was more reasonable. He was also quickly becoming one of her best friends and, like Ania, she was now wondering what had possessed Beth Turner to leave a great guy like him; though she thought she might now have an idea as to the why.

She opened the door to see Mick standing there "thank God it's you" she sighed "I don't think Josef's in a forgiving mood about now."

Mick nodded ruefully as he entered "he worries about us; he's our….well I suppose he's our leader, he's certainly one of the longest surviving vampires round here. He feels responsible for us."

She closed the door "I can't believe I didn't twig it earlier – I mean all the signs were there." She shook her head "I am such a d'uh."

"How's Ellie?" Mick looked round the little apartment "I brought her some comics and a dvd." He held up some girl's magazines and an 'Ice Age 2' dvd.

Sam gestured to her niece's bedroom "she's in there. She was coughing all night and she's been a bit off colour since Saturday; when she didn't even want to get up this morning, I knew something was up that was a bit more than her just wanting to miss double math."

Mick nodded and ducked into the bedroom; Sam heard them both chuckling, though Ellie sounded a bit wheezy. She got a cup of coffee and went and sat at the dining table, looking listlessly through her work.

A few minutes later Mick returned "I told her she's one spoilt kid; her own tv _and _dvd player." He smiled, but Sam could see he was troubled about a lot more than Ellie.

"I might take her to the doctor's tomorrow." She nodded at the door to her niece's room "I worry about her."

Mick shook his head "no, she's fine. Just a winter cold; we all get them right? Well, _I_ don't – not now. But I used to."

"Yeah, I still worry though." Sam looked across the room and out the window "she's all I got left of Jamie."

"What about your parents?" Mick had never heard her mention them, he suddenly wondered if they were still alive either.

"They live in London. We see them usually at Christmas; though this year dad fancies a cruise, so they might not come over."

"How did they take your brother's death?" Mick figured this was probably the only way he could get her round to how she worked it out so quickly that he and Josef were vampires.

"Badly;_very_ badly" she shuddered at the memory. "I arranged the funerals though, so at least they were spared that."

"Funerals – plural?" Mick arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my sister-in-law died with him in the car, I think I mentioned it before" She smiled bitterly "it was so random. A drive by shooting that hit him in the shoulder, he lost control of the car and it crashed into a petrol pump – boom!" she made an exploding motion with her hands. "They had to be identified by their dental records."

Mick grimaced "that must've been awful for you."

Sam shook her head "no, what was awful was telling Ellie her parents were dead. I mean things had been……."she paused to find the right word "different round here for a while; but they were still her parents."

Mick looked bemused "different – how?"

Sam decided it was better to tell him and let him forward the information on to Josef "it's a long story – got a while?"

Mick nodded with a smile "sure, but then we need to talk about Saturday night…."

"No Mick" she interrupted, shaking her head "it'll all become clear – trust me." He nodded and so she started on what a lot of people would consider a mad story "it started a long time ago – well, it feels like that now…."

But before she could get any further, there was an impatient rapping on her door. Sam rose to answer it; an agitated looking Josef was stood in the hallway.

He didn't speak to her until he'd barged his way inside; Sam rolled her eyes "come in do, I just live here after all."

He stalked into the apartment and acknowledged Mick with a sharp inclination of his head. Mick knew better than to say too much; Josef was on the edge of going postal, you left him to rant if you had any sense.

However it seemed that Sam didn't. Whereas she could be calm and understanding around Mick; Josef just seemed to drive her as insane as she did him.

Today looked to be no different. "I thought you had more integrity Sam – but no, here you are hiding away in your apartment using the mini monster as an excuse not to face me; and him" he wagged his head at Mick "as your champion, because he has a soft spot for humans!"

Sam appeared to ignore the almost red glow lighting in Josef's eyes; it seemed he'd lit the touch paper to her anger – but Mick was the only one with enough sense to step back.

"I_beg_ your pardon?!" Sam glared at him; her own blue eyes deepening to almost black with temper.

Josef arched an eyebrow "you may; but I'm not sure I'll give it!"

Mick flinched as much at the condescending tone his friend had taken, as the way Sam clenched her fists – something told him she could use them to devastating effect if she felt like it.

"I was being polite, _not_groveling for your forgiveness!" she bit back; her voice rising a little "one – I have a damn sight more integrity in my little finger than you'll muster up in eternity!

Two" she counted off her points on her fingers "I do _not_ hide behind my niece – she is also _not_ a 'mini monster'; that would be _you!_"

Josef glared even harder at her, as she rolled her eyes "and _not_for _that_ reason, but just because you're nothing more than a bloody _bully!!"_

At this she jabbed him in the shoulder, making him step back – before he could say anything else she plunged on; her temper making her reckless "I also do not need a 'champion' as you so eloquently put it! I am more than capable of fighting my own sodding battles, so_there!"_

Jabbing him once more she put her face as close to his as she could "I'm sorry you're so annoyed I denied you the opportunity to intimidate and bully me at work; but don't let you forcing your way into my home stop you doing it here! I mean I could stake you there, I can do it here!"

Josef was beyond angry now and his fangs elongated, but still she didn't back off – something which surprised him enough to get him on the back step. For a moment his temper faltered and it was long enough for Mick to intervene between the two warring adults.

"Ellie is in that room over there – I suggest we all calm down and sit down!" he hissed.

Sam stepped back grumbling; Josef backed up to the counter with little more than a growl. It was only then he noticed the dog staring at him with hackles raised; the cat was hissing.

"They're a snack to me, I suggest you remove them." He pointed at the offending animals.

She hustled them into Ellie's room saying that Mr Konstantin was allergic to cats and dogs. Both men heard Ellie asking what the raised voices were about "it takes a lot to make you use your angry voice, auntie Sam."

'Auntie Sam' bit back the caustic reply she was thinking and merely smiled, through gritted teeth, and said that "men would a make a nun use their angry voice." This seemed to satisfy Ellie, who settled back to watch her dvd, albeit whilst pointedly turning up the volume.

"Is she alright?" Josef asked as she exited the room once more; he'd heard the child wheezing and coughing during the conversation.

The bright smile Sam had had plastered to her face, immediately slid away as she glared at him "oh, like you care!"

"I_was_ asking out of concern!" Josef rounded on her angrily.

"Why? We're just bothersome humans to you right?!" Sam was not about to calm down and give him an easy ride. Why couldn't he be more like Mick? Mick was calm and friendly; she _trusted_ Mick, she wasn't sure she felt the same about Josef.

Her feelings radiated off her in waves and Josef squashed down the irrational hurt he felt at her mistrust of him. If anyone had a right to be mistrustful it was him.

He also ignored the jealously that leapt up in his throat as he saw her smile a little lopsidedly at Mick. He could tell that, as much as she mistrusted him, she trusted his friend in equal amounts. It bugged the hell out of him.

"What did you mean about staking me?" he grabbed her wrist as she went to pass him; the swift blow to his ribs, caught him off guard more than it hurt him. His automatic reaction was to release her.

She carried on to the table, but then she shot him a murderous look "you_ever_ grab me like that again, _Mr_Konstantin, and I will personally sunshine fry your sorry butt."

Josef stilled for a moment; something about her quiet tone put across her determination to do just that, or die trying, far more than any yelling could've done.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" he stalked to the table and sat down.

Mick felt it was time to intervene "look if she's a hunter she would've dealt with me already….."

Before he could say more Sam had turned incredulous eyes on him "you think I'm a _hunter?!_"

He shrugged "it's either that or your one of us."

"Not likely – I'd have eaten the dog and the cat by now, not to mention Ellie being at risk." She held up a hand to silence both men "but I'm not a hunter either – good Lord, that's_barbaric!"_

Mick sighed "sorry, but if you're not a vampire and you're not a hunter – what _are_ you?"

"Why do I have to _be_ anything?" He could tell she was still angry, but was calming down. So long as Josef kept his mouth shut, they might all make it out of the apartment alive.

"Well, you know a lot about us for one thing." He offered "that sort of knowledge is fairly rare."

Sam sighed "I have my reasons for knowing it; I know that staking you would only paralyze you. To die you have to be burnt to ash or decapitated. Silver is poison, as is the sun; though you don't burst into flames if sunlight touches you – rather it makes you sick until you die."

She shot Mick a sad smile "you can't fly, nor can you turn into a wolf or a bat. But you can move really, _really_fast; you don't age and I know how a person can be turned into a vampire."

"_How;_ how do you know all this Sam?" Josef didn't like the sad look; it meant something awful had happened to her. If she hadn't already denied it, even he would be thinking she was one of them.

He was calming down now himself; if it wasn't for the fact that he'd liked her so much (though would rather cut his own head off than admit it) and also trusted her, he wouldn't have felt so betrayed.

He wouldn't have felt so angry about it all. It was a weakness, liking a human; it was something he'd avoided for so long. Since…..since…..but now here he was in a situation like Mick and it irritated the hell out of him; so to think she'd betrayed him as much as Beth had done to Mick - well, it made him so mad he could barely think straight.

After pacing his office all morning, he decided he would confront her himself. Leaving it to the soft hearted Mick was insanity; they had to be protected, and he doubted that his friend would do what was necessary if it came to it.

However, having vented his anger and seeing the way she stood up to him – he was beginning to wonder if he _could_ do it himself.

Sam stared at him; anger and hurt still evident in her eyes "it's a long story _Mr _Konstantin – have you got a while?"

"It's Josef, for Heaven's sake Sam!" the vampire ground out "stop being childish and get on with it. I have as much time as it takes." He looked at Mick "you'll stay too?"

Mick arched an eyebrow as he nodded "of course – if only to keep you two from killing each other."

Sam sighed "well, it all started when Ellie was three……………."


	5. Secrets

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam, Ellie, and others not associated with the show, along with the story. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Sam is now in a situation where she is forced to tell both Mick and Josef her closest held secret. Will they believe her?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS **_

_**Chapter Five - Secrets**_

It was with a heavy heart that Sam started recounting the events that led up to the situation she now found herself in. It was not a story she liked telling; in fact it was unusual that she had to.

Most people she met were satisfied with "my brother and sister-in-law died in a car accident"; everyone else she knew already knew the story – well, the basics anyway.

But she owed it to the two men before her to tell them the whole truth; they were her friends and she had to ensure they knew their secret was safe with her.

"Amanda, Ellie's mum, was a nurse; she'd finished a late shift and was on her way home. It was late, she'd been held up and the weather was atrocious; snowing hard and freezing. She decided to cut across the park that separated our area from the more up market part of the city and where the hospital was situated."

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes "it was nuts. The park was fine in the day; but at night it was so dangerous, people were regularly attacked. Muggings were commonplace; and you couldn't always guarantee they wouldn't kill you anyway, even if you gave them what they wanted. But she wanted to get home quickly, so she decided to chance it."

Sam's gaze took on a far away look "it's so surprising how one little decision can affect the lives of so many people." Shaking her head she continued "she was attacked – during the assault the man bit her."

Josef and Mick both looked startled; Sam nodded "ah I see you're already joining the dots. Good, it saves time – she begged for her life, said she had a little girl. She was dying she told us afterwards, she could feel it, but he stopped what he was doing and began to apologize. He said he'd help her……..that's when he turned her."

"What?! Why?!" Josef was horrified "didn't he know the damage she could do?"

"Oh yeah, but I'll get to that – he felt sorry for her; figured it was the lesser of two evils. She was too far gone to just leave alone; but his conscience wouldn't let him leave her to die, and a child motherless – so he turned her" Sam shrugged "He had good intentions."

"Yes and we know what the road to hell is paved with, don't we?" Josef growled.

Sam nodded "if I'd _known_……I might've dealt with her" she shook her head "but _vampires?_ It's not like it's your first guess when a family member starts acting weird. "Oh it's alright, great aunt Maud's been turned into a vampire; don't worry, just don't cut yourself shaving!"

Mick stifled the smirk; he felt it wouldn't be appropriate, but she had such a sharp wit. "Didn't her sire help her?"

"Yes" Sam nodded "Frederick turned up the next day; we were worried sick about Manda. The hospital had insisted she was fine, but we could see she was anything but. Then the following evening this distinguished looking man arrived and said he had information about Amanda's attacker."

Sam's mind could picture that evening as if it'd only happened yesterday "it was a surreal evening; that afternoon all our lives irrevocably changed forever. We'd fought her off as she tried to bite us, tried to stop her going out; she kept being sick and then saying she was so hungry but she didn't know for what. By the end of the night though, we believed Frederick – how could we not? He took Amanda away for a few days and when she returned she seemed calmer, more controlled."

"Sires have to teach those they turn how to control their urges to feed and where to get blood; otherwise they can go rogue and that is _not_ a good thing." Mick murmured.

"I know, Frederick told us. I have to say that Manda was never really right again. She'd always been highly strung, given to mood swings; but after she was turned she went a little……..weird."

Sam gave a shudder "when they came over here, sometimes she'd just appear behind me in the kitchen" she gestured behind her to her little kitchenette "as if she was trying to frighten me, you know. It worked, but I never let her see she scared me; something told me that would be bad. Like showing a hostile dog you're scared; if you do, it bites."

Mick nodded "bright move. Sometimes being turned can mess with someone's head; makes them unpredictable, dangerous."

"Now we come to my brother." She heaved a deep breath before continuing; this was the tough part. She'd adored Jamie, and talking about the events up to his death always hurt "he adored Amanda with a love that's rare. I don't say that for melodrama, it's true; if ever soul mates exist, she was his.

So when it was clear that Frederick was not some mad man and that his wife really _was_ one of the 'undead', he couldn't imagine his life not running with hers. Her life would go on for generations after he died, after even Ellie died. He didn't want her to be alone like that; he didn't think she'd cope.

He told her to turn him and she did; Frederick and I were horrified. He seemed happy enough with his decision, but Fred wasn't. Although he hadn't turned him, he took Jamie under his tutelage too as he said Amanda didn't have enough experience to help him.

Of course now that Jamie was turned, Amanda started making noises about turning Ellie; wanting them to be the "same happy little family for eternity". At this Frederick put his foot down and so did Jamie.

My brother pointed out that being turned had been his own decision; but that Ellie was only three. To turn a child that young, who couldn't make her own mind up on something so…." She hesitated for a moment "bizarre, was grossly unfair.

Fred went once step further; he pointed out that vampires never age. The age they are when they're turned is the age they stay forever – to turn a child as small as Ellie was monstrous.

He said that she would develop enough as her mind aged to grasp that she was an adult trapped in a child's body, but that to a certain extent she would also be mentally handicapped as her brain would not grow, so any development would be limited."

She stared at the table for a moment "he painted a very dark picture of what her life would like; and worse it would remain that way for eternity. Finally Amanda agreed; but then a decision had to be made what to do with Ellie."

"What do you mean? Didn't you trust your sister-in-law with her daughter?" Josef asked with a frown.

"Not really, no; but that aside, it was a big thing that had taken place; Jamie was a paramedic, that was how he met Amanda in the first place, and as I said she was a nurse.

It wouldn't be hard for them to get onto permanent night shifts; but what to do about Ellie. She couldn't be left at home alone, but neither could I go over there every night to babysit."

She smiled briefly as she remember their indecision until the vampire sire had sorted it out "it was Fred who took charge; he said that Ellie should stay with me at night while her parents worked, and stay with them when they were at home."

"You went along with that?" Josef couldn't believe how accommodating she was being.

"Absolutely – remember I didn't really trust Manda anymore; I wasn't even sure about leaving Ellie there when they weren't at work, but at least I knew Jamie wouldn't let Manda hurt their daughter."

"What about this Frederick?" Mick was curious.

"He became a close family friend; especially for me. I could run to him when it all got a bit too insane; which it frequently did."

She saw the look they were giving her "we had mutual friends you see; they couldn't understand the change in circumstances….." she smiled briefly "I remember saying they were saving up for a really good holiday and the night shifts paid more."

"Quick thinking" Mick grinned.

"Ah well, Jamie always said I could think on my feet." She looked at them "you know there _are_ hunters right?" Both men nodded _"I _didn't know you see."

"Why should that matter?" Josef had a horrible feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"Fred thinks it was hunters that got Maddie and Jamie; he said their deaths were all a little too convenient." She heaved a deep sigh "I don't know; I never felt watched – I have a sixth sense for stuff like that too. Fred always says I'd have made a way better vamp than my little brother" she smiled indulgently "says I got the chutzpah to go the long road."

Mick gave her a look "go the long road?"

"Yeah; see my brother was a watcher; I'm a doer. I fight my own battles and protect my own corner, my own family. Jamie was too soft; he never saw the bad in anyone."

"Especially his own wife" Josef said the thought out loud, but Sam nodded.

"Yeah,_ especially_ Manda. She was his sun and moon together; his day rose and set with her; it bugged Fred and it bugged me."

"Would you have finished her?" Mick was curious.

"You know Fred asked me that same question one day; she'd started the same game with Ellie that she did with me. Creeping up on her and going all facey on her."

"Facey?" Josef frowned.

"Yeah, like they say on 'Buffy' she got her 'game face' on; all pale skin, white eyes and fangs" Sam waved her hands around indicating the changes "it used to scare the life out of Ellie; I used to say it was a mask but I think she still wondered. When I would tackle Manda about it she'd laugh and say she was "only playing"."

"You didn't believe her?" Mick could see she didn't by the look on her face.

"No and neither did Fred; so one day he asked me if I had the "guts to end it?" she shrugged "I said if it meant saving Ellie, or some other innocent, of course I did."

"You think she would've harmed a human?" Josef's frown had turned into a scowl.

"I think she'd have harmed anyone one of us mortals." Sam nodded "she often used to say humanity was little more than cattle to her now."

"What?!!" both men spoke together; horrified.

Sam sighed "you don't understand; Manda was a Goth of the way outside the norm type – she bought into the whole vampire lifestyle. Oh not the everyday reality" she shook her head "that was boring; no, the mythical vampire was her role model. She thought she was so much better than the rest of us mere mortals now. I could see her point to a degree actually….."

"That's ridiculous!" Josef's frown deepened; Mick nodded in agreement with his friend, his face solemn.

"Well, look at it from your perspective – you can move faster than us, hear _way _better than us, see better than us. You can smell better and sense pretty much everything better than we do.

How do we mortals compete? We don't; and therein lay her point. If we were so inferior and she needed blood to live, mainly human blood – where did that leave us? She said we were to her as cattle were to us." Sam shrugged once again "she did have a case really."

_"No_ – she _didn't!" _Josef leapt to his feet so quickly his chair hit the opposite wall.

Sam didn't even flinch "I rest my case – I could never do that; well not without picking it up and throwing it first. I…."

"What happened – are you _still_ arguing?" Ellie appeared at her bedroom door.

Josef took in her pale face "she alright?"

Sam nodded "so Mick says – winter cold; but she's asthmatic so I have to watch her."

Josef rolled his eyes "oh and of course Mick would know - him being a doctor and all."

"Don't talk about me like I'm invisible!" Ellie was outraged; drawing herself up to her full 4' 7" and adopting her best ten year old 'do not mess with me' face, she marched over to Josef "you leave her alone – you drive her crazy, you know that?

Mick is lovely…." she bestowed an adoring look at Mick who just grinned back; before giving an innocent shrug to Josef, as the other vampire shot him a daggers look "Mick cares about her;_ you_ just_bully_ her. Well, _I _don't like bullies!"

Sam shot in front of her niece "it's fine, it's fine Ellie; don't sweat it." the child was wheezing "I can look after myself alright."

"I know, I know – but I hear you muttering to yourself about him" Ellie pointed an accusing finger at Josef "and it makes me mad!"

To make her point Ellie strode over and kicked Josef in the shin with all the strength she could muster; he stared in disbelief more out of shock than pain.

He didn't see Mick appear beside the little girl; sweeping her into his arms he grinned at her "let's get you back to bed short stuff, before that cold gets worse and you miss even more school."

Ellie's face lit up "really, do you think I could be off all week? Only we've got dodgeball on Wednesday; the ball's okay but the dodging, not so much..." Their voices disappeared into her room where Mick could be heard asking where the cough mixture was.

Sam turned to Josef who was now rubbing the offending limb "she has a bit of a temper" she shrugged.

He smirked and shook his head "bit like her aunt then; but I meant what I said" he picked up the chair, placing it back near the table before he sat down again "you and a cow are _not _the same."

Sam couldn't help the smile "gee thanks; good to know. I am not like a cow. Though you may be right – I don't think cows can type" she waved her hands around a little "it's the hooves, they'd mash up the keys."

Josef ran a hand through his hair in mute frustration at the way she could tie him knots, just as Mick appeared "she needs more cough mixture – I'm going down to the drugstore at the end of this block." he eyed them warily "Can I trust you two _not_ to kill each other before I get back?"

"Yes sir, I will await your return." Sam nodded solemnly "mind you once you come back, all bets are off."

"Likewise" Josef muttered, waving his friend away; Mick left rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Do you have a lot of vampire friends?" Josef decided to try and make conversation.

"Meh, not so many" Sam shrugged "but a few I suppose. Fred's one obviously" she smiled fondly "he's lovely."

"Oh yeah, I can see where an old vampire turning your sister in law into a female Dracula is a wonderful attribute."

Sam frowned "don't be sarky Josef. He said he was sorry."

Josef rolled his eyes "ah well, apologies make _all_ the difference; I'll have to remember that in future. I can turn or kill as the mood takes me, instead of eating bagged blood or taking a little from _willing _donors, just so long as I say sorry afterwards."

Sam stood up and marched to the kitchenette "you really are _the_ most infuriating man I've ever met."

"Just man or man/vampire?" he followed her.

"Both."

Josef grinned "cool!"

Sam all but growled, but let it go; he was totally impossible and she just _had _to accept it...before she killed him. Josef remembered their promise to Mick, and decided to change the subject before there was bloodshed "I notice you never call yourself human; you say mortals." He looked intently at her "why is that?"

She turned to face him "if I say we're human, then that would make your kind _in_human – you're not; there's good and bad amongst your kind, just as there are amongst mine. So, I say mortals and immortals instead."

He watched at her for a moment an unfathomable look on his face "I can't read you at all."

She grinned and arched an eyebrow as she sidestepped him; returning to the table "and that's what drives you mad the most." It was a statement; he could also sense the immense satisfaction within her.

"You think?" he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering that Mick wouldn't be pleased if he bit her...even a little bit. Turning, he followed her. Every instinct was telling him to run; but he ignored them. Why should he run; what the hell was going to happen after all?

She might be hard to read, he might think she drove him crazy; but at four hundred and twenty eight years old Josef knew that he could cover all the bases. There was nothing going to happen to him…...nothing at all.


	6. Doomed

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam and Ellie. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Josef thinks he's got it all under control, but has he? Mick's just trying to stop them from killing each other, and Sam is about to undergo the afternoon from hell. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Six – Doomed**_

Mick rapped loudly on the door, and then he banged on it….._three_ times. Sam opened it, arching an eyebrow at him as she did so "fire is there?"

Mick gave her his patented 'not funny' look and scanned the room. Sam pointed to the table "there's been no blood split; he's there and I haven't even nicked him…..yet."

Josef smiled thinly and put up his hands "and I haven't even so much as licked her neck…yet."

Sam glowered _"licked_ my neck?"

"As opposed to biting it" Josef smiled innocently.

"Oh right, and that's better how, exactly?" She continued to glare whilst he grinned, but said nothing.

Mick saw Ellie standing at her bedroom door and went in to her. "Hey short stuff, were they fighting?"

The little girl shook her head "nope, I couldn't hear raised voices; but I could tell from the tone they were winding each other up."

Mick nodded "they do that all the time; it's quite funny really."

Ellie stared at him "will they hurt each other?" She sighed "I worry, auntie Sam has a terrible temper you know, and Mr Konstantin _is _her boss Mick."

Mick nodded "I did suspect she had a temper – but no, they won't murder each other Ellie; I wouldn't let them" He crossed his fingers behind his back; he was a vampire after all, _not_ a miracle worker.

0-0-0-0-0

Outside Josef felt another stab of jealousy as he heard Ellie chuckling with Mick; the guy definitely had a natural ability with kids. In a way Josef felt sorry for his friend, he would've made a good dad.

He, on the other hand, felt a bit awkward around children; he'd lived so long he felt ancient compared to those who'd only been on the earth for what was little more than a blink of the eye to him.

It was alright for Mick, he was still within an ordinary lifespan; Josef wondered if his friend would still be so natural when he'd lived the centuries he had.

He felt eyes burning into his head; glancing across he saw Sam staring at him with an odd look on her face, but the next moment it was gone. "What? What are you looking at?"

She shrugged, her voice mild as she replied "I don't know, hasn't got a label – but don't let that stop you giving your whiney arsed opinion on everything." She smiled brightly at him, Mick flinched as he re-entered the room and Josef….laughed.

Sam and Mick exchanged a look; Mick sighed "you broke him, I knew you would eventually."

Sam looked outraged _"I_ broke him – how in the hell did _I_ break him? He's _your_ friend, _you _must've done it."

"_How_ may I ask? I haven't even _been_here for the last ten minutes and he was fine when I left!" Mick glowered, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's all your angst" Sam waved a hand at him, trying to keep a straight face "it's catching. Look, even Dopey's depressed!" She gestured to the spaniel giving them all her patented 'puppy dog eyes' in Ellie's doorway.

"_N-o_; that damn mutt always looks like that!" Mick protested "Anyway even if it was angst, mine or the dog's, surely he'd be _crying?!"_

Josef's laughter had become quite loud; his head twisted between the two – Sam was openly staring at him now "I don't know what your problem is Josef, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

He sat back, rocking on the legs of the chair – his eyes caught Mick's "when was the last time we could laugh with someone after they'd found out what we were?"

Mick shook his head "I don't think we ever have."

"Exactly." Josef grinned.

"Your point is – assuming all this actually _has_a point and you're not just away with the fairies?" Sam arched an eyebrow at him, and then slapped her forehead "you got at the cooking sherry when I went to the bathroom didn't you? Jeez I was only gone five minutes!"

Josef moved with the speed common to his species; something that Sam had long forgotten about. Two years was a long time to forget all the little nuances and foibles that went with being related to vampires, to having a whole new world engulf you.

He hugged her to him tightly "don't ever change Sam – seriously" all laughter was wiped from his face then as he held her back to look at her; his eyes held a sadness that caught and held her "don't." he saw her stunned look before regaining his control "I'd hate to have to train yet _another_ PA."

Sam slapped at him and retreated to the kitchen; she knew there'd been something there – twice - a look, not just of jealousy (though she had no idea why he'd be jealous of Mick) but also of longing.

Gathering her wits she turned a bland face to the two vampires at the table "are you on drugs?"

"We're vampires, we don't need narcotics" Josef muttered, hating the way he'd let his guard down, but grateful that she'd appeared to decide against making any real comments about it. Though he had to admit this consideration seemed an…..alien concept where Sam was concerned.

"Oh of course, you get a natural high out of what – _living?"_

Josef chuckled "you can be such a bitch, you know that right?" His relief that she'd let it go shone out at her, and she smiled.

"I'll have you know I wasn't _born_ a bitch; men like you made me that way." She wagged a finger in his direction.

"I will remind you, _again,_ that we are _not_ men." Josef sounded long suffering.

"You're not? What are you then, broccoli spears? Because, seriously, the last time I checked, if it whined like a man, sulked like a man and acted a total idiot like a man – then, by God, it _was_ a man. You two being vampires _as well,_ only makes all that crap _worse!"_

Before Josef could reply, her doorbell rang; he arched his eyebrows "you have a _bell?"_

Sam gave him a surprise look "I._.know!_ Wondrous isn't it?" Both vampires rolled their eyes "you never noticed as you two don't deem it necessary to use it; not when hammering on the offending impediment to your access, like it's the end of the world and I have to know, works _so_ much better at getting my attention – _and_ the attention of all my neighbours."

She went and answered it, to be followed into the apartment by one of the women the two men recollected had been there the previous Friday night.

"Dana – you won't remember me, I wasn't drunk and neither was I any of those who were calling you 'hottie stud muffins'." The woman grinned.

"Oh don't _encourage_ them for the love of God!" Sam retorted "they've got big enough heads already – especially him" she gestured to Josef. Turning to her friend she smiled "how was Louise on Sunday night? Bella rang me to say an emergency PTFA meeting had been called after one of the teachers had been arrested for DUI."

Dana giggled "she was _so_ hungover I swear she was _green!_ When I agreed with what you'd said about how she'd behaved here" she nodded her head at Mick and Josef "she went an even darker shade of green – if that was possible – before mumbling "oh.my._God! _If I wasn't already dead, Sam would _kill_ me!"

Sam roared with laughter "that's why I didn't go mad Sunday morning; I knew she didn't believe me and so I decided to let it go. I figured as soon as Little Miss Prim started to sober up properly she'd remember – fear is a great soberer so I'm told!"

Dana laughed with her "she says she's going to be on the wagon from now on; apparently, Max went postal when he saw the state of her – he said….."

Just then the bell went again "it's like Grand Central bloody Station in here today" Sam grumbled as she went to answer it. She quickly returned looking more pale than usual, followed by an older man "Dana, you remember…….Fred, don't you?"

She wouldn't look at Josef or Mick; she could feel their instant mistrust radiating off them from where she stood. Fred picked up on it too; giving the two younger men in the room a cold, but slightly quizzical, look.

'_Oh great; this is just totally bloody, sodding __**brilliant!'**_ Sam thought _'I have three vampires squaring up for Lord knows what in my tiny apartment, with my best friend and sick niece hovering around as well, neither of whom are aware these three are more than a myth.'_ She closed her eyes for a moment _'what else could __**possibly**__go wrong?'_

However it seemed that Fate and even Sod's Law were against her as the bell rang again. Sam stared in disbelief, merely wondering if it was the rest of her motley crew of friends intent on securing sexual favours from Mick and Josef; she even went so far as to eye up the latter vampire in case this was some sick joke of his.

However, he seemed to be keener on staring down Frederick – in the end, when it seemed no one else would, Mick answered the door.

"Oh hello" a female, very English voice, could be heard replying to his request if he could help them "is Samantha in?"

A couple who looked to be in their mid sixties followed Mick into the, increasingly crowded, apartment.

"Samantha_darling!"_ the woman cried gleefully; in a voice that you might expect from a woman who'd just found Doctor Livingstone after years of searching_"there_ you are! Goodness you _do_look pale – still avoiding the sun like it's the plague I see."

The man with her clapped a hand so hard on Sam's back she stumbled slightly "pale and interesting – might as well have been a_vampire,_ eh sweet?" he bellowed jovially, a slight Irish twang to his voice, so that all there flinched.

Sam could only stare in mounting horror; words would not come immediately – she wondered, distractedly, if you really _could_dig a hole and bury yourself? If you could, she was about to play hunt the shovel.

Finally she managed to force out, in a voice of impending doom "mum, dad…...this is……this is……oh _bloody_ hellfire."


	7. Kill me Now

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam and Ellie. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Just when she thought her life couldn't get any more complicated Sam's parents arrive, as does Fred – with Mick and Josef there, plus her best friend and niece, Sam's not sure that even a crate full of prozac will get her through _this _afternoon from hell!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Seven – Kill me Now**_

"Kill me now, oh please Lord just kill me now!" Sam muttered under her breath, Fred patter her arm consolingly; Josef scowled.

"Don't look _too_ pleased to see us darling" her mother's voice held a tinge of reproach and, judging by the long suffering look that Sam adopted, Mick felt it was something she'd had to put up with before.

"Of course it's nice to see you mum; but Ellie's not well and….." Sam had plastered a smile onto her face, but didn't get any further with her explanation.

"What do you mean 'Ellie's not well'? Have you taken her to the hospital, at least called a doctor?" her mother demanded imperiously "I really don't think I'd _survive _if something happened to her; after losing…Jamie….I..." Her voice hitched twice for a moment and then trailed off, but Mick could help thinking it was mostly for effect.

A snort of derision from Josef showed he wasn't the only one; Sam shot the other vampire a glare that had him holding up his hands to show innocence.

She took a deep breath "It's a _winter cold_ mum, that's all. She's fine, she……."

"Has_asthma!"_ her mother snapped "look, I really think that it would be best for Ellie to return to the UK with us……"

Everyone else hovered open mouthed as they all saw Sam's hackles rise; her blue eyes darkening and narrowing with anger "she is _my_ responsibility mum; Jamie left her in my care and, what's more, I_love_ her as if she were _my_ daughter!"

To everyone else in the room it appeared that this was a conversation that had been had before, many times. It seemed Sam's parents wanted custody of Ellie, and Sam was not accommodating them.

"I just" her mother shot a look at Sam's father who averted his gaze with a sigh "_we_ just think little Ellie would be better off in England with us; I've already promised you faithfully we wouldn't send her away to boarding school like we did you and your brother."

"No, I think you had it right the first time; _you_just think it would be better" Sam glared "dad at least is willing to abide by his deceased son's wishes!"

"I am thinking of _Ellie….." _Sam's mum was beginning to sound like she might cry.

"One – do not start the waterworks, you know they haven't worked on me since I was fifteen. Two – you are thinking of you, _not_Ellie." She held up a hand to still her mother's protest "I have looked after Ellie pretty much constantly since she was three and had her full time for the last two years.

In that time her parents have died and I've become her immediate family; however she attends the same school she always has, has the same friends and lives pretty much the same life she had before….." she faltered for a moment, but then plunged on "before Jamie and Manda died."

She shot her mother a hurt look "I can't believe you'd want to dismiss Jamie's wishes like this; you know how he wanted me to raise her if anything happened to him and Manda, and that's what I'm doing. But you can't accept that" she stared hard at her mother, her voice sad but accusing "the dead come back mum, believe me, they really do; one day you might have to face your favourite child and tell him why you continue to bully me like this."

Her mother's outraged gasp fell on deaf ears as her husband, trying to break the tension that thrummed in the room, turned to his daughter "are you not going to introduce me to all these fine people?"

"Sure dad" Sam's smile was a little tremulous "this is Frederick Apsey; you've met him before, at the……funeral" Fred shook her father's hand in greeting.

"This is my best friend, Dana." Again her father shook hands.

"This is Mick St. John, he's also a best friend and one of my bosses."

Her father bestowed Mick a big grin "Irish?"

"Of Irish descent." Mick smiled.

Sam's dad nodded "same difference lad, trust me" he turned his gaze to Josef "and this is?"

Sam gave another warm smile to Josef, just as she had with Mick "this is my other boss and best friend, Josef Konstantin…."

Josef nodded at her father and shook his hand, but gave a surprised look to Sam at being included under the 'best friends' banner "heard of your company" her father looked the man before him up and down "bit young to be heading a corporation that large, aren't you?"

Sam closed her eyes; it was clear to Josef that she adored her father and even, long sufferingly, loved her mother – but it was also clear where she got her bluntness from.

"Dad, Mr Konstantin is a very good businessman – I don't think age has anything to do with running a successful business." Her tone brooked no argument; her father gave her a look and turned his attention back to Mick.

"What do _you_ do?"

"I'm a PI" Mick smiled "and Sam is my faithful assistant; as well Josef's long suffering PA." he nodded at her father "she has a lot to put up with."

"Ack, she's a tough cookie – she can deal with anything. One thing I can say about my daughter is that she can adapt to _any_ situation."

The vampires in the room, including Frederick, had to agree with that statement.

"You could come back to England with us dear." Sam's mother batted her eyelashes at her daughter; it was clear she wasn't about to admit defeat n Ellie going to Britain.

Sam sighed but before she could reply, Josef spoke "oh I couldn't allow that Mrs Lewis; Sam is utterly indispensable to me and to Mick. I don't know where either of us would without her; she's certainly made life..challenging."

"Indispensable or not Mr Konstantin, my daughter has the right to work and live where she chooses." Mrs Lewis replied shortly "as far as I know slavery has been abolished."

"_MUM!"_Sam was horrified "you cannot speak to Josef like that; as I said he's not only my boss but also my friend. How would you like it if I spoke to _your_friends like that?"

Her mother merely sniffed her disapproval. "Coffee anyone?" Dana offered with a weak smile; she was an old hand at watching Sam deal with her parents, having been her friend for about five years – but it still made for an uncomfortable atmosphere. She was only glad she hadn't had to suffer the funeral.

"No thank you dear" Sam's mother smiled thinly "I think perhaps it's time we saw Ellie and then went back to our hotel. I can see when our daughter doesn't want our company; unlike her darling brother."

Sam closed her eyes and Josef and Mick could hear her counting quietly to ten. Mick hoped she'd make it; otherwise he could see things turning ugly.

0-0-0-0

Eventually after checking that Ellie was not about to die from some insidious disease that Sam was neglecting, and having heard it from the child herself that she did _not_want to live in the UK, Sam's parents did _finally_ leave; promising to come back before they returned home in two days time.

After they'd gone and Dana went to see if Ellie needed anything; Sam sagged against the dining table and smiled at the vampires "thank you so much for behaving; I genuinely appreciate it."

"It was no trouble my dear" Frederick came over and hugged her tightly; seeing the strain on her face "I assume you weren't expecting them?"

Sam hugged him back; he was warm and solid and somehow more comforting than her own parents. She adored Fred; he was kind and looked out for her. At the table Josef growled, his eyes glowing with displeasure……

Breaking the embrace Sam looked around - she knew it wasn't the dog, he was with Ellie. Anyway, it was different to an animal sound; more a rumble of distant thunder, of impending disaster.

She saw Mick staring in disbelief at Josef; the other vampire not bothering to hide his dislike of the situation. Shaking her head at him she stepped back from Frederick, who chose to ignore the other man.

"No Fred, I wasn't; but they have a knack of always catching me on the back foot. Mum is _so_ keen for Ellie to live in the UK with them; but I can't allow it.

Aside from everything else, she'd never cope; she didn't with me and Jamie – we were packed off to boarding school by the time we were Ellie's age. I only thank God it was mixed, and I could still look out for him; even so Jamie hated it more than I did."

"Why does she want her then?" Josef's gaze rested on her briefly before flicking back to Fred.

"I think it's because Jamie was her favourite, and Ellie's all she's got left of him." She waved a hand at them "oh it doesn't bother me, I adored him too – but I won't go back on my word to him to make her happy. Plus they think I'm a total nut and therefore somewhat unfit to care for her; which is irritating to say the least."

"Why would they think that?" Mick asked " I mean it's not like you've tried to kill anyone" then he thought about her temper "have you?"

She smiled at him and touched his arm "No, I haven't – well not in anything other than thought. But it's not important."

"It is" Fred broke in "they should know how you consider other people, before yourself and no matter what trouble it causes you; but we'll wait for your friend to leave."

0-0-0-0-0

Ten minutes later, after a cup of coffee and a brief chat, Dana had also said goodbye and left; Ellie was asleep and so the three vampires and Sam settled down in the sitting room area.

Sam sat on the sofa; Josef moved with the apparent speed of light and sat next to her, glaring defiantly at the older vampire to say anything. However, Mick and Fred ignored the look and sat in the two armchairs.

"So what did you do to make your parents think you're a nut?" Mick asked.

"She had the funerals of her brother and sister-in-law in the early evening so _all_ their friends could attend" Fred answered for her; ignoring the scowl he got from Josef "she knew there was no way the vampires could be out in sunlight, so she organised it so they could attend in the evening."

Sam shrugged as Mick and Josef looked at her with mixed emotions "it was no biggie; I'm sure there are plenty of people who have to have funerals at different times of the day, it's just my reason was a little more...unusual – anyway, it was winter so I only had to wait until four o'clock.

I told the vicar that I had a lot of people flying in and I had to make allowances for delays; he was very nice about it." She smiled at the three vampires.

Fred smiled "everyone appreciated it Sam, there were quite a few who thought they wouldn't be able to say goodbye. Your brother was very popular."

Sam nodded and smiled sadly "my parents didn't though, they were horrified; and I notice you don't mention Manda."

Fred sighed "she was one of my biggest regrets; but once done, I couldn't take it back."

Josef growled again. "Is that _you?"_ Sam asked in a surprised whisper; he just frowned at her. She looked at Mick who shrugged.

Fred stood "I think I'm a little in the way Sam, I'll get off now – I have some errands to run. How about I call round tomorrow" he gave a small frown to Josef "perhaps you'll be on your own then?"

Sam got to her feet "sure Fred, but don't let this grouch make you leave." she nodded at Josef "after all I pay the rent, not him."

"Its fine my dear; I'll see you tomorrow." They hugged, earning another glower from Josef, and Fred left.

After he'd gone, she stalked back into the room "you _growled_at him? I mean, you really _growled_ at him!"

Josef glared "I don't like him; let's not forget he screwed up your life. Your brother would probably still be alive if it wasn't for him" he waved a hand at the door "yet you treat him like a favourite uncle!"

"He's_said _he was sorry, he _tried_ his best to sort it – why do you even _care_ anyway?!" Sam frowned.

Josef's eyebrows lifted "who says I do; I just think you should be a little more selective about who you have as friends!" He realized as son as he'd spoke that he knew how she could twist his words. She didn't disappoint.

"Like you, you mean? I am _so_sorry I called you my best friend like I did Mick. But I _do_ think of you like that Josef, the same as I do Mick" She smiled at the other vampire, who nodded and smiled back "and the same as I do Fred. I do not hold what you are against you – why should I? You've all been brilliant to me, well apart from you trying to work me to death, and I don't see why you being a vampire should make me scared of you!"

Before Mick could stop him, Josef was up and out of the room; Sam sighed and glared at the way he'd gone "I used to think that he was a colossal pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of him."

Mick chuckled "he means well; he worries about you, thinks you're too innocent."

Sam gave a derisive snort "what did he say about what the road to hell was paved with? As for me being innocent, has he learned _nothing_ in the past months I've worked for him?"

Mick nodded and made his way to the door "I think he's learnt too much."

"What?"

"I said I better make sure he's okay." The vampire smiled.

Sam went over and hugged him "if all men were like you Mick, the world would be full of happy women."

Mick laughed as he left, but Sam saw the sad look in his eye. _'Okay'_ she thought _'all women except a stupid one called Beth Turner.'_


	8. What Now

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam and Ellie. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Josef stormed out, Sam hasn't a clue what his problem with Frederick is; all she **_**does**_** know is that if he keeps pushing her buttons she's going to stake him! **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Eight – What Now?**_

It was later that evening; much later in fact, when things got more complicated. Ellie was fast asleep; Sam was in her pyjamas and thinking about bed as she dug into a jar of crunchy peanut butter (her favourite comfort food) lying sprawled on the sofa, when there was a pounding on her door.

Rolling her eyes heavenward, she went to answer it; knowing exactly who it was. Josef and Mick were the only ones who never used the damn bell; she really couldn't understand why they were incapable of using it just once? Josef pushed past her and into the apartment, before she even had time to say hi. Sam followed him "what? Haven't you got blood banks to rob, the secretary zoo to visit?"

Josef raked his hand through his hair "you drive me crazy, you know that right?"

Sam's eyebrows went up as she deposited her late night snack on the counter "no, but thanks for sharing; can I go to bed now, I'm tired? I'll tell you what – Ellie's still not well, so I won't be in tomorrow; but hey why not come round in the morning and you can yell at me some more then?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders "why are you always such a smart ass?"

Sam merely arched an eyebrow at him "a gift?"

"I'm not _immortal _Sam, I'm _inhuman!_ You know what that means right? I've done things that would give you nightmares – I'm four hundred and twenty eight years old. I was born in 1580, _1580!! _I bet your history studies didn't even go back that far!" He let go of her as if she burnt him and stalked away to the other side of the room.

Sam had no idea why he was so….._something;_ but she was not going to get as annoyed as him, if she did……well, it could get ugly. "Actually they did; I went as far back as the Viking invasions of the British Isles. It was very interesting." She shrugged "Even _you're_ not _that_ old."

"No, but some of us are. There are a few that even go back to the time Christ lived; and he did Sam, he really did. Makes you wonder why God hates my kind so much."

The last was spoken as a whisper "He doesn't hate you Josef; why would He, you're just you?"

"That's enough right there."

"Wow you're on a real pity party, aren't you?"

Her mild chatty voice seemed to be driving him even further to distraction. "Shut.Up!"

She frowned; her previous vow already forgotten "I will not! Listen,_you_ were the one who barged in here and attacked _me_ – not the other way around!"

He spun round, an unfathomable look on his face "you have no idea how I _could_ attack you."

Sam was not going to let him see he'd rattled her; this was a side to Josef she'd never seen before "are you trying to scare me? Because, seriously, don't bother – it ain't working bub."

She started to back up to Ellie's room; but in a flash he had her by the shoulders once more and shook her "you drive me crazy – all the time!"

"_What_ is your damn problem Josef?!" She scowled at him; her temper overcoming any fear "get out; get out, _right_ now!"

"You – you're the damn problem!" he yelled as he stormed out; Sam sank onto a dining chair _'what the hell was that all about?'_

0-0-0-0-0

An hour later, there was another knock on the door; it was a light tap, but she still opened it with some trepidation. It was Mick "are you okay?"

"Come in and tell me what drugs your friend is on, or what weird blood he's been swigging, coz seriously there is something very wrong with him." She let Mick in and scanned the corridor before closing the door – she had a feeling the vampire wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry; _he's _sorry – I….." Mick didn't really know what to say; an angry and surprisingly upset Josef had arrived at his apartment and told him he should get together with Sam "she's more your sort Mick, you'd make her happy – protect her" he'd scrubbed a hand through his hair "you'd just get it; her, Ellie - you know….stuff."

Mick had stared at him as if he was insane, which had just wound his friend up even more "don't look at me like that! I just want her….you, I mean _you,_ to be happy."

Mick had the feeling there was something going on here that he and Sam had somehow missed; but he'd agreed to go see Sam, especially when Josef point blank refused to go back himself.

However as he'd waited for Sam to open the door he knew he wasn't alone, and as he inhaled he knew it was Josef.

"I don't get you two at all, Mick. You're sane, he's nuts; you're nice, he's…..well, actually he's nice too. But only when he thinks you're not paying attention." She suddenly chuckled "I'm sorry it's not funny, but he seemed almost possessed tonight.

At the time I was a bit scared but then I thought 'this is Josef for heaven's sake; you're as safe with him as you are with Mick." She stopped for a moment "okay, maybe not _as_safe, but almost."

Mick smiled "most people wouldn't think even _as_ safe."

She shrugged "I'm not most people."

"That's the problem" the vampire muttered.

"What?" dark blue eyes regarded him.

"I said that's his problem." Mick was a lousy liar; it was something Beth had laughed at a lot. But Sam seemed happy enough to pretend to believe him.

"Sure, whatever" she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face "Mick I really need some sleep; can we go over this tangle tomorrow?"

He patted her arm and, impulsively, she hugged him tight and whispered "you're a good friend, you know that? And Beth Turner was a coward."

Mick stiffened "who told you?"

Sam stepped back "easier to say who didn't. A lot of the girls at Konstantin's think she was mad."

He sank into a chair "do you?"

"I do" Sam shrugged and waved away his protest "I get that something spooked her; but hey life is full of surprises, you learn to deal with them or you flounder."

"Or you run."

He sounded so lonely; she went over to him and rest her hand on his shoulder "only cowards run Mick; Josef told me that she made this big deal out of being your 'friend', despite everything and then, the first sign of major trouble, she does a flit." She shook her head _"not_ cool."

"You think she led me on?" sad eyes rose to meet hers.

"I do, yes. She could've walked away when you wanted her to. Personally, and you won't like me for saying this, her reporter's side got the better of her. It was exciting, daring – a real rush; it was only when she realized how real it all was that she decided she couldn't cope. You're feelings never came into the equation."

"You don't sound like you like her very much."

"I don't know her; so reserve judgement."

"Coraline scared her away." Mick sounded belligerent; like it was an excuse he'd made over and over……mostly to himself.

"Nu-uh" Sam shook her head emphatically "sorry; doesn't wash with me. If Beth had loved you, _really_loved you; there was no way anyone could have chased her off. I know if I loved someone I would tell all the Coralines of this world to take a long walk off a short pier."

Mick smiled "I really think you would."

"Damn straight!" They both chuckled.

"Sam, what's Fred's back story? Josef doesn't trust him." He sat back as she plopped down on the sofa in front of him.

"Well Josef should; Fred's not a bad guy, you know." She sighed "his story's pretty sad actually."

"I got the time."

"Well, it was 1957; Fred had been to his grand-daughter's christening. The family had gone back to his daughter's house to celebrate; they'd run out of ice." She shook her head "he said it was such a simple thing; no ice, so you go and buy some. When they came out of the grocery store this….thing, had grabbed his daughter, Clara. She was twenty-two; he couldn't believe what was happening.

I can't remember all he'd said about the vampire that had attacked them beyond the basics. Apparently it had been hunted, but they'd not finished it off; it'd escaped, but was losing a lot of blood due to a wound in it's chest.

It attacked because it wanted to live; Fred could understand that, but also didn't want his daughter to die. He told the vampire that he would take her place, that she had a baby at home; the vampire let him. At the last moment it said it couldn't kill him for being so selfless……"

"So it turned him." Mick finished for her.

"Yeah; then it took him away for a few days to teach him how to live. Fred returned to his family; Clara had been thralled by the vampire into believing her father had been kidnapped – so when he returned home a few days later the family believed his story that he had escaped the man and was okay. It was a little later that Fred realized that everything had changed in a way he couldn't explain to the people he loved; six months after he was turned he left his family and never went back." Tears welled in her eyes and voice caught "I think it still haunts him every day."

"Did they look for him?"

"He said they did; so he found a vagrant that looked a bit like him. Gave the man a lovely few weeks; fed him good food, clothed him in nice suits…………and then killed him and left him to be found in a park. By the time the body was discovered it had decomposed quite well, but Fred had ensured it had his id and wallet on it. He said he loathed himself for a killing that man, but at least the poor sod had had a comfortable few weeks before he died and it had given his family closure."

"So he took you lot on as a replacement family for the one he'd lost."

"I suppose so; he felt bad about what had happened to Manda – but he seemed happy I wasn't scared of him." Her eyes warmed as she remembered the happiness in Fred's gaze when he realized she didn't shrink from him.

"Did he ever want to turn you?"

"No; I mean he never asked or anything, but I remember how mad he'd been at Jamie. He'd said that his life sucked; that the story books didn't tell you how a _real_ vampire lived – the mundane every day repetition; how the thought of your life stretching into infinity could wake you in a cold sweat." She shook her head "no, I don't think it even entered his mind. He's my friend Mick; just like you, just like Josef and I trust him as much as I trust you two."

Mick nodded and rose "I'll let you get to bed and I will go find my errant friend and see if he's calmed down."

"Tell him he's still welcome here; when he's come down from whatever bummed out blood he's been swigging."

They shared a smile and a hug and Mick left. Outside on the street Josef sat on the wet ground and wept.

Up on Sam's fire escape a black haired woman smiled enigmatically "you'd be good for both of them Samantha Lewis – tough call."


	9. Visits

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam and Ellie. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Sam gets a visitor and Josef wants to go on a field trip. Q: could Sam's life get any more complicated? A: you bet!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Nine – Visits**_

It was a few weeks later that things took another turn; in a way Sam would later reflect that with all the turns her life had been taking she wouldn't be blamed for getting dizzy.

Josef's attitude had been distant to say the least, in fact he tried to avoid her where possible. She felt hurt but, as Mick tried to be there a lot more now when she had one to one meetings with her moody boss to alleviate both the mood and the atmosphere, she endeavored not to let her feelings show and instead returned to her old professionalism.

However, neither she nor Mick could ignore the way that Josef point blank refused to actually _look_ at her. Sam thought it was because he was embarrassed about his outburst; Mick wondered if it was something else.

Whatever the reason they had all fallen into an uneasy truce; Mick didn't know what he could do to put things right, Sam didn't see why _he_ had to bother, and Fred just loped around the outside of the little group and tried to be there for Sam when the tears would fall at the unfairness of life.

Sam genuinely liked Josef, and she couldn't see why they just couldn't all go to back to how things had been; Fred didn't have the heart to tell her that would never happen. Vampires rarely retraced their steps; it was too painful.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Friday night when the bell rang, and she wondered if Mick had dropped by as she'd had a cold all week and she knew her friend was concerned; Josef on the other hand had seemed indifferent to her sneezing, snotty, slightly feverish look.

Fred had already popped in – greeted ecstatically by a happy Ellie who always seemed to be out or in bed lately when he called. Neither Sam nor Fred enlightened her as to why his visits had really been for her aunt's benefit and, if the child noticed Sam's dark circles and haunted eyes, she didn't mention it.

However, Sam now acknowledged that as the infamous bell had been used it was unlikely to be Mick…or Josef. With a sigh she went to the door; Ellie was in bed, and so she opened it a little cautiously "Hello?"

A_very _attractive woman stood in the hall; she was tall and willowy, with jet black hair………and Sam recognized her instantly. "Would you like to come in Coraline?"

If the woman was surprised that Sam knew her name, she never showed it. Smiling briefly, Coraline stepped past her and into the apartment "thank you" she murmured.

"No problem. Mick's not here." She followed the vampire into the living room, on her guard, as she watched her survey the little apartment.

"You get right to the point, don't you?" dark eyes finally swung to her, amusement in their depths.

Sam smiled thinly "no point beating around the bush is there? You might have eternity, but I sure don't."

Coraline chuckled "I can see why Josef likes you and…Mick" the last was admittedly reluctantly "you have a smart mouth."

Sam flinched at the mention of the two male vampires who were complicating her life immensely recently, and changed the subject "what can I do for you?" she gestured to a seat and Coraline acquiesced gracefully.

"I merely wonder who you'll choose. My curiosity got the better of me" a delicate shoulder shrugged slightly "I found I couldn't work it out and so decided to ask you."

Sam's brow furrowed "who I'll choose, what are you talking about?"

Coraline smiled "you really don't get it do you?" Sam just stared blankly "oh well, I'm not going into it if I don't have to…" she hesitated "it's just….Mick….."

Finally light dawned "oh I see, you want to know if Mick and I….." Sam twirled a finger in the air "no, we're friends Coraline so don't feel you need to bite me."

The female vampire pouted slightly "someone's been telling tales out of school; I can bet it wasn't Mick, so that really only leaves Josef." She sighed theatrically "I only _threatened_to bite her; I didn't actually _do_ it. How was I to know she was such a wimp?"

Sam shook her head "you can understand scent right? Fear smells, I remember my brother telling me. Apparently it's the strongest odour a human can exude next to sexual excitement and the smell of death. You would _definitely_have known you were freaking her out."

"Are you angry?" Coraline grinned suddenly "you don't _sound_ angry."

"No, I'm not – how can I be, I didn't know the woman. All I _do_ know is that her leaving hurt Mick _a lot_. That's not on, in my book – okay, so she wanted to leave, the least she could've done was left him a note. But no, she just vanished – that's not only unfair, it's…..cruel."

Coraline looked at the woman before her with a little respect "you don't blame _me?"_

"I think what you did was wrong, but _she_was the one that ran." Sam sighed "if you care, you don't run. I loved my brother very, very much; when he was turned, he was still my brother and I still loved him. The situation frightened me half to death to begin with, but I got on with it because to not deal with it would mean leaving him behind. I couldn't do that, not ever."

"You've got a code" Coraline nodded "not many humans have those these days."

"I don't have a code, not really. I just like to think I play fair, that's all. I don't like calling myself human either; I'm a mortal, you're an immortal. If I say human about me, then I have to say you're inhuman…..that's not right either."

"Don't you think I'm inhuman; after what I did to Mick?" Coraline was clearly intrigued with this little female opposite her; she'd never met such a feisty human.

"I think you should've laid your cards on the table, so to speak – let him have options. But I also think that there were many men who would've loved to live forever regardless of the consequences; you just picked one who didn't." Sam shook her head "sometimes a choice is all we need Coraline; a chance to choose our own destiny. Not many of us get that luxury."

"Haven't you? You seem to have a nice life."

"No I haven't had that luxury. I've been playing a surrogate parent to my niece since she was three; I've had to deal with the fact that my brother, sister in law, family friend and numerous other friends are all vampires – and recently added my bosses to that list. I have to walk a _very_fine line between 'normal', whatever the hell that is, and 'vampire central'; which my apartment seems to have become.

One of my bosses seems to have had some sort of emotional……_thing_going on" she waved a hand around in exasperation "which he seems to think is all _my_fault because, apparently, I drive him crazy." She gazed disbelievingly at the vampire "at least that was what he said the last time he spoke to me about anything other than work.

My other boss seems to feel he can fix it though; because, let's face it, he thinks he can fix _everything._ But Heaven help us if he doesn't; because he wants to fix the world, God knows why, as it's going to hell in a handcart."

Coraline chuckled and Sam stared at her "I'm sorry, it's just….the way you explain it is so funny."

Sam smiled ruefully "I know, Fred says the same thing. He says I should do stand up. I said why? Josef would just toss stuff at me and say it was my fault as I was rubbish, and Mick would feel the need to defend my honour."

At this Coraline laughed out loud; the woman opposite had both men down to a tee. "You're a good judge of character Sam."

"What's to judge? They're both so obvious, it's not even funny."

"So what are you going to do – about your life I mean?" Coraline gestured around the small apartment.

"I don't know…I honestly don't. I got Ellie though and that's all that really matters." Suddenly her clear, deep blue eyes rested on the female opposite "you love him very much don't you?"

Tears welled up for Coraline as quickly as the laughter had "yes…but that's gone now, I had my chance and I blew it. He makes me crazy……"

Sam shuddered; at first Coraline was about to be angry and then realized why the woman had done so "oh not like you and Josef – it's worse than that, he actually makes me a little insane. He says we're not good for each other, but I just can't seem to walk away."

Sam nodded "I hate all the old chestnuts people trot out – "if you love them, set them free?" Why,seriously, why would you do that? If you love someone, you don't want them to leave you, do you? My grandfather used to say it meant let them have some freedom so they can realize they still want you. But what if they decide that being as far away from you as physically possible is what they want - are you supposed to do a happy dance as they disappear in a cloud of dust?" Coraline smiled and shrugged.

"Another one that makes me want to kill is "better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." How would they know; why would you want all the agony of a lost love, rather than the blessed ignorance of that pain?" Sam smiled smugly all of a sudden, the remembrance of a long past conversation flitting across her mind "even my grandfather couldn't answer _that_one."

Coraline nodded "my personal pet hate is "what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

Sam rolled her eyes "oh I _hate_that one – I heard that_so _often when my brother died. Eventually I would turn round and say _"n-o,_ what doesn't kill me, better to be able to run faster than I can."

Coraline laughed "you're very funny."

Sam pulled a face "Josef says I'm very sarcastic, that I have too smart a mouth and Mick just says one day his friend will have my heart. I said not if I take his first."

Coraline nodded, an enigmatic look on her face "it could happen, my money's on you being the victor." She leant forward "don't you ever want to turn?"

Sam bit her lip, knowing what the other woman was talking about "I wondered, you know when Jamie opted for it – but I've got Ellie to think of. Besides it must get incredibly boring to live forever, every mundane task repeatedly endlessly for eternity."

Sam wiped her nose and smiled ruefully at Coraline "though right now, to know I'll never have another cold….well, it's tempting. To know I'll never again have a nose so red that Rudolph worries about redundancy; a sore throat that makes my voice so deep that callers on the phone ask for 'Ms Lewis' and sound deeply shocked when I tell them I'm speaking.

To not wander around with the largest carton of tissues I can find almost surgically attached to my hand or, worse, a tissue stuffed up my nostrils like a plug because my nose doesn't stop running and I'm tired of constantly wiping it; and not giving a damn what it must look like as my nose is so sore. To eat and be able to tell, by taste and smell alone, that I am _not _eating wallpaper paste and cardboard but lasagna and salad. At times like these Coraline I am indeed tempted to say "bite me."

By now the female vampire was almost helpless with laughter; straightening and wiping her eyes she nodded at Sam "you're a good person Samantha. Most wouldn't have even let me cross the threshold, and yet hear you are making me laugh in a way I haven't been able to for decades."

"Not good, Coraline, merely amusing." Sam grinned at her.

The vampire rose to leave "I think we could be friends Sam; if you'd permit it."

"Of course." Sam smiled "we women have got to stick together – whether vampire or mortal; safety in numbers and all that."

Coraline chuckled again as Sam touched her arm "but think about Mick; either lay it out straight for him, or let him go – either way you need to move on. I often wonder why vampires never go back."

Coraline looked enquiringly at her but said nothing; Sam continued "it's because they can't – they can't see their friends and family aging, dying, moving on without them. You should've done that with Mick when it didn't work, let you both move on; but you broke the rules and now you're paying for it."

"What would _you_ do?" the vampire stared at her, knowing Sam wouldn't pull any punches.

"I'd let him go. He never talks of you Coraline; all I found out about you I got from Josef. I don't want to be hurtful, but you drive Mick crazy – you were an obsession for him full as much as he was for you, and that's not healthy; it's definitely not love….not the forever kind, and you guys _have_ to have that sort of love."

Coraline nodded, ignoring the sympathetic look "I'll take it under advisement." She looked back at Sam as she entered the hallway "I've suffered for him, suffered in ways I don't think even he knows – I'll see" she shrugged "maybe you're right."

Sam smiled and closed the door; only then allowing herself to take a deep breath. She felt like she'd been locked in a room with a tiger; a very attractive, very smiley tiger – the only trouble with smiley tigers was you could see all their teeth……

0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside the building Coraline sense someone near; taking a deep breath to breathe in the scent, she realized it was Josef. She shook her head sadly; Sam was wrong in one thing, there was another scent that was as strong as those she'd mentioned……loneliness. Sadly her ex-husband's friend reeked of it.

Still that was his problem; she glanced up at the building, quickly assessing which window was Sam's. She smiled as she walked away; there was a woman with guts. She'd sensed her fear, it was difficult not to, but she'd also sensed the truth behind what she'd said and the air of defensiveness too. Sam would defend Mick and Josef to the last, as well her niece and anyone she basically had feelings for, even a friend. Coraline shook her head, she might have a smart mouth but she had a good heart – she might call back…..she just might…..

0-0-0-0-0

Josef jumped nimbly down from the fire escape; he hadn't intended to come here, but his wanderings had brought him here most evenings recently. It was ridiculous; he'd not been able to sleep and so would decide a walk might help. Before he knew it he'd be on Sam's street.

As soon as he'd seen Coraline he was concerned; if she thought Sam was some kind of rival, not that he thought that was even possible, but if Coraline did then Sam was toast. So he made sure to be on her fire escape to burst in and protect her, to save her, to……..well, do nothing as it turned out.

He'd been surprised at the way she'd handled Mick's ex; he'd remembered how Beth had dealt with the vampire, totally jealous and then totally freaked. Sam had been neither, at least not to her face, and he felt a lot of pride about that. She had guts; something Beth didn't it seemed, not when it came down to the wire anyway. He smiled humorlessly at his pun, 'Buzzwire' being the station that Beth had worked for.

He'd heard the conversation between the two women in the apartment; in a way he felt sorry for Coraline. She loved Mick deeply, but it was a scary love. Mick was a basic guy; down to earth, easy-going, bit of a hero complex and a vampire but still basic. He didn't do mad, obsessive love; it scared him, _she_scared him.

Sadly it seemed Coraline didn't get that, but hopefully some of what Sam had said would sink in. Sam was basic and down to earth too, okay she had a deceased vampire brother and sister in law, some her closest friends were vampires as well as her bosses, but still she was like Mick…

She got Mick; they got on _really_well. She made him laugh and they joked about, not to mention that Ellie adored him. He growled, suddenly jealous at the way Mick got on with her so easily, slotted into her life so easily. Whereas he could only pace round the outside like some kind of wild animal shut in a cage.

She never looked at him the way she looked at Mick, all friendly and warm….okay, maybe _sometimes_ she did; but she looked at Mick like that _most_ of the time. She never looked at Mick like she wanted to kill him, her hands never curled into twitching fists with Mick. She had never, to his knowledge, ever _kicked_ Mick as she'd done to him more than once.

No, she did all these things with _him;__he _got the dirty looks, _he_ got the twitchy fist thing, _he_ got the bruised shins. He growled again and strode up the stairs to confront her…….and then straight back down again. Her worried what he'd do if he saw her alone……

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning Archie stood at Sam's door. Archie was Josef's driver; he was 6' 3", very muscular and a force to be reckoned with. However he had to take a deep breath before he knocked on Sam's door. "She might be a little woman" he'd tell his laughing wife "but she's sure got a big temper!"

Sam opened the door a little bleary-eyed; it was six am and she was still somewhat snotty, so hadn't slept all that well. Archie felt sorry for her, but more sorry for himself at being the one forced to fetch her "hey Archie, what's up?" her eyes suddenly widened "Shirley's not had the baby yet has she?"

Archie's face lit up "no, no – she's fine Sam; got another month to go before my first little baby comes into this world" he cleared his throat "He says to say you're going to New York with him to meet a friend."

"He,who; who says?" Sam was trying to play catch up, but losing; her brain still too stuffed with tissues and germs.

"Mr Josef; he said to come fetch you while he waits in the car." His tone was apologetic.

As predicted Sam's temper roared into life, not slowed down at all by her cold "well, he's got a long damn wait then, hasn't he? Because I'm not going anywhere with him."

She started counting of on her fingers in an angry whisper "one – it's Saturday, I'm off the damn clock! Two – it's six AM, for God's sake! Three- what the hell am I supposed to do with my niece, while we gad about on this field trip he's dreamt up because he's bored?"

Grabbing Archie by the lapel of his uniform she dragged him into her apartment "he's hardly spoken to me all week, did you know that?" Archie shook his head; he did actually, Ania had told him, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Ania had been angry for her friend telling him it was "Not Right."

"Well, he hasn't; and, what's worse, he couldn't even _look_at me either! Now, suddenly, he's bored and what's to go gallivanting who knows where…."

"New York."

"For who knows what…."

"To meet a friend."

"Well, he can just go on his bloody own!" Sam was in full rant now and Archie's interruptions fell on deaf ears as she hustled him back to the door "I mean look at you, six am on a Saturday morning and where are you?"

"Here?" the driver offered hopefully.

"Ex-_actly,_ pre-_cisely _– here; here instead of tucked up in bed with your lovely pregnant wife!"

"I'll tell him you're not going then, shall I?" Archie was just keen to make a break for it.

"You bet your butt you do; you tell him………!" she whispered something in his ear that, even with his dark skin, made the blush visible and then slammed her door. Archie sighed with relief, only to stiffen as it opened again "oh and say hi to Shirley for me, and tell her I'll be at the baby shower next week." The door shut again.

Archie stood, perfectly still and waited…..but she didn't come back. He sighed with heartfelt relief this time and headed back down the stairs. Man, that woman could blow hot and cold _damn_ quick – one minute boiling mad, the next calm and friendly. He shook his head, no wonder she was single – no normal man could deal with that!

0-0-0-0-0

When he got back to the car, the rear window slid gracefully down "well? Where is she?"

Archie took a deep breath "she's not coming Mr Konstantin." He decided to tone down what Sam had said….particularly that last part. "She don't think she can get a babysitter at this time of the morning and she still has that cold too."

Josef frowned behind his dark glasses "didn't you tell her she could bring the monster as well?"

"Well…." Archie sighed "I didn't really get the chance; but then don't forget she's got the cat and dog to think of."

"God the woman has more damn baggage than Queen Victoria!" he growled and Archie stepped back; for him it was like being caught between two wolves squaring up for a fight – he just didn't want to get bit…….he wasn't sure his rabies jabs were up to date.

"Fine!" he snatched his cellphone and punched a speed dial "Ania? Good, make sure you or one of the secretaries comes over to Sam's to feed her animals….oh and walk them. What? No, _not_ the cat, _obviously_ not the damn cat; even _I_ know you don't walk a cat."

He thought for a second "in fact _don't _let the cat get out; watch it at all times because from what I've heard she should've called the thing Houdini. If the cat should escape…..well, there will be nowhere any of us can run where she won't toast us.

What? No, she's fine; I'm going to New York and need her with me – no, the mon….child is coming with us. Key? Mick will have one; Mick St. John" He rattled off Mick's number "Got it? Good." He snapped the phone shut "done; she can't argue now, can she?"

Archie smiled with his teeth, but his eyes remained disbelieving as he thought _'oh yes she could; that lady would argue with God if she thought she was right.'_ Out loud he said "probably not sir, no."

"_Probably_ not?"

"Well this _is_ Sam we're talking about……." Archie tailed off meaningfully.

Josef's brow furrowed thoughtfully "oh yeah, right….."

Both men looked up at her window as Josef plotted his next move.


	10. Sorry

_**DISCLAIMER: The setting and characters belong to CBS, a production company or two, and pretty much anyone who isn't me; I do this for fun and not profit and I only really own Sam and Ellie. Well, that and a new addiction to 'Moonlight'. ;O)**_

_** For those of you who've been asking, I've based Fred on Malcolm McDowell; a wonderfully eccentric person and a brilliant actor.  
**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Fred's visiting and Josef turns up to make Sam go with him to New York. Ah well, at least Fred's there to stop them killing each other. But what if he leaves?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Ten – Sorry**_

Sam was chatting with Fred when Josef arrived at the door with plan B to get her to New York; Fred was on his way home after a night visiting some friends. It was dawn, and Sam knew he would have to leave soon to avoid the worst of the sun.

"I bet you'd love the winters in England, Fred – we have lots of dark days." She smiled.

The older vampire chuckled "I have lived there actually; you're quite right of course, but I'm afraid I was worried about getting rising damp from all the rain."

Sam chuckled just as someone began pounding on the door, she rolled her eyes "that will be Josef."

She went to answer it "what is it; you want to ignore me at weekends now too?"

He didn't respond to the taunt "can I come in?"

"If you have to."

He followed her in; his eyes narrowing as he saw Fred sitting at her table. "How'd _you_get in, I've been sitting out front for the last half hour……?"

"There is a back way Josef, not that that's any of your business; my apartment, my friend."

"You're coming with me; you and the monster – to New York." His tone brooked no argument. He should've known better where Sam was concerned.

"No, we're not. Not only have I got Ellie to think of, and we've made plans this weekend, but I also have Dopey and Mischief to organize. Oh and you are _so_ lucky they're in with Ellie; or you would be being hissed and growled at _big_time." Her eyes sparked anger.

Josef merely looked bored "oh wow, lucky me – to be spared a hissing cat and growling dog; how did I survive such terrors for over four hundred years!"

"Don't you mock my pets – that hissing and growling is just a warning of impending biting." Sam glowered.

"Listen, if they bite me; I bite them – and they will come off worse, trust me!" he glared back.

"You do that and I would stake your sorry heart – remember I know what being staked does to you lot. There you'd be completely helpless, while I did whatever I wanted to you."

She was still glaring; but the more erotic association with what she was saying, had him standing very still as he endeavored to get his suddenly renegade body parts under control.

"What? What is it?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" he tried not to sound tortured.

"You look like you're in pain." He could see concern flaring in the depths of those deep blue eyes.

"In a fashion" he managed to grind out, cursing his treacherous body.

Sighing as if exasperated more with herself than him, she dragged him to the table by an arm; pushed him into a seat and then headed for the window "Archie? Hey Archie!"

The large black man exited the car and stared up at her "Yeah?" He suddenly looked worried "you haven't _killed_ him, have you?"

"What?_No!_ God no, I just…..wait, why is everyone so obsessed with whether or not I've killed him?"

"Because you threaten it so often, they're in danger of believing you?" Josef offered helpfully; a little happier now he was getting his rampant libido under control.

Sam shot him a glare before calling down to her friend once more "go home Archie; we won't be going until later, _if_ we go at all, so you'll be better off with your Shirley."

He smiled gratefully at Sam "awww, thanks……." There was the briefest of hesitations "you _sure_you ain't killed him?"

Sam rolled her eyes "positive; cross my heart and everything." She did the accompanying gestures.

Archie grinned and got back in the car; moments later he was gone.

"He's_my_ driver – I get to say when he goes." Josef scowled.

Sam flipped open her phone, moments later she handed it to her boss; Josef could hear Archie's voice "its fine, Archie – Sam hit the wrong speed dial."

Archie sounded a little nonplussed "Oh, okay Mr Konstantin. Well, I'll be at home,; phone when you need me."

Josef flipped the phone shut "very amusing; you're so funny I don't know why you don't do stand up."

"I keep being told that" she shot a grin at the clearly amused Fred "maybe I will one day."

Fred rose, sensing the mistrust and dislike radiating from the other vampire "I'd better go Sam" he kissed the young woman on the cheek and ignored the barely audible growl from Josef "I have a nice bed that's calling me."

"I thought you slept in a freezer?" Sam frowned slightly.

"Ah, but it's a very luxurious one." He smiled at her.

She laughed and slapped his arm as she showed him out. The moment the door was shut she strode back in "you growled at him…….I heard you _growl!!"_

Josef frowned "it was your_ dog."_

"My _dog _ is in with Ellie – it was _you_! Why in God's name did you _growl_ at him?"

"I didn't; but even if I did, he_ kissed _you."

"You_did_ - and he did, _on.the.cheek_; so what's your point? He's a friend; he's been more of a friend than _you_ have. Take the last few weeks, take _last _week even. Fred and Mick were round here every night, making sure I was okay, cheering me up when I cried…."

Josef, who'd been studying the floor, suddenly looked up "you _cried?_ You never cry, I mean not ever……well, not that I've ever seen….I…"

Sam hurtled up to him "what do _you_ know about it? What would you _see_ these past few weeks when you wouldn't even _look_ at me Josef?!" Angry tears flooded her eyes and the vampire could feel the hurt radiating off her "I had a bad cold last week and I bet you didn't even notice; you've treated me like I don't exist and I don't even know what I've bloody done!"

Before he could say anything she slapped her forehead "oh wait I do; how stupid of me, I drive you crazy! _That's_ what I do wrong, 'cept I don't know what I do to do it!"

He was on his feet "I'm sorry, all right I'm sorry!" he scraped a hand through his hair "I…it's just that you…..look, come to New York, bring the monster. I'll explain then, alright?"

"No, it's not bloody alright!! I can't just up and leave….I….." the tears spilled as her anger faded; her voice fading to a whisper "you hurt me Josef, really hurt me and I was your friend and I liked you and….."

He had her in his arms before he even took another breath. He hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath; held her body tight against his, his lips close to her ear as he muttered "I'm sorry Sam, honest; I'm sorry."

His lips drifted briefly to her neck – the fire raging through him, left him unable to think straight. He'd seen the tears on her cheeks, felt her hurt and now her confusion….but it was all swept away……..his lips moved slightly over her neck...

"What are you doing to my aunt may I ask?!" came an indignant little voice from the across the room; followed by hissing and a deep growl…….


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


	12. Revelations

_**DISCLAIMER: As chapter one; I'm not writing it all out again! ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Ellie catches Josef **_**almost **_**kissing Sam, the words 'oh bloody hell' seem appropriate. But what will Josef say, not only to the little girl, but also her stunned aunt?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Eleven – Revelations**_

Josef let Sam go, but had to hold her up as she looked like she might fall.

"Well; I'm waiting?" Ellie stood, hands on hips and a look on her face that would curdle milk; her whole stance was accusatory. It wasn't helped by the fact that both Dopey and Mischief was growling and hissing respectively at the vampire.

Sam turned to him and said the first thing that entered her befuddled brain……… "See? I _told_ you it wasn't the dog that growled."

Of all the things that Josef had been expecting – being slapped, punched, possibly even staked – that had not even made the list. He looked at her like she was mad _"what?"_

"I _said _I told you it wasn't….." Sam rubbed a hand over her face "oh forget it." She turned to Ellie "it's fine; _I'm_ fine_, everything's_ fine."

"He was going to _kiss _you!" The tone was clearly scandalized; Ellie was _not_ amused.

"So?!" It was Josef's turn to sound huffy "we're consenting adults, we're allowed. It's even legal."

"Why don't you want Josef to……" Sam flushed bright red "kiss me?"

"Because he's bossy, shouty, bossy, whiney, bossy, sulky; oh and did I say he was bossy?" Ellie's eyes spat daggers at her aunt's boss.

"Well, that's all true – but…….." Sam conceded; wondering when she would wake up from this particular nightmare.

"WHAT?!" Josef sounded horrified "I am _not!"_

"You _are!"_ both aunt and niece spoke together.

"Whatever!" Josef muttered. He noticed Sam wouldn't look him in the eye.

"So….are we going to New York or what?" Ellie asked. Josef couldn't believe how quickly the kid's moods switched; typical human female, just in miniature.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"Not sure yet – you're certainly bossy though; _that _I don't like. But I've never been to New York so I can suffer you for a while to see the Big Apple." Ellie grinned.

Josef shook his head "don't do me any favours."

"Don't worry, I won't." She eyed him suspiciously again "you're not going to try and kiss her again are you?"

"Not with you standing there watching me, no."

"What about when I go back to my room?"

"Probably not."

"That's alright then; I don't want her getting hurt, that's all." The child snagged the two animals and dragged them along with her as she called over her shoulder "you better be getting someone to look after these two while we're gone."

"I have."

"Good; maybe you're not so bad after all." Ellie admitted; somewhat reluctantly Josef thought.

As soon as she'd disappeared a hand connected with his face "you utter _git!"_

"I take it that name is not an English word of love?" Josef rubbed his cheek and welcomed the fact they were at least returning to familiar ground.

"You were going to bloody _kiss _me! You _were _kissing my neck!"

He snagged her wrist as she went to slap him again "ah, ah, aah – enough violence; it was just a _kiss_, I didn't ravage you."

"_Ravage_ me?! What bloody century are you in! Ravage me!" she scoffed "but you did grab me against my will." Josef chuckled "what, you think this is _funny?!"_

"Actually, yes – I don't recall you pushing me away; in fact you were doing just the _opposite."_

"I was _not!"_ But Sam's voice didn't sound as convincing as it had.

"Of course you weren't – and I bet that if I _had_ kissed you, you would have immediately run away." His whole stance spoke of someone who knew different.

"Oh shut up!" Sam stomped into her bedroom.

"Women hate it when I'm right." He smirked following her.

"No, we're merely astounded as it's such a rare occurrence." She refused to look at him as she began to pack.

"You've decided to go then?" He feigned surprise.

Her look was murderous "I haven't much choice now Ellie's made up her mind; thanks for that by the way."

"You could've said no; oh and I wasn't the one yelling at me." He smiled; he did so like getting his own way. That's what all the hugging and kissing was about, getting her to go to New York – nothing else, he was sure of it.

0-0-0-0-0

It was two hours later as they were on their way to New York that Ellie sighed and glared at Josef "now what monster?"

"This isn't very eco-friendly you know; using a private jet for four people." She frowned; she didn't even know why Mick had elected to tag along. No one seemed to mind, but she had a feeling…….not bad exactly, just……wary.

"No, but then I don't suppose you'd be happy being squished into the miniscule package class seat on a standard flight; package not necessarily being the right word – I'm told the freight actually has more room on those flights than the people." Josef smirked at the child as her guilty look confirmed his suspicions.

"Have you ever been on a standard flight?" her curiosity was piqued now and he knew it.

"No; I have…..health problems that means I can't tolerate a lot of sunlight, so I prefer my own jet that runs to my more nocturnal schedule." He picked his words carefully.

"Like Mick and Aunt Sam." Josef raised a brow, Mick turned interested eyes from the book he was reading, and Ellie sighed as she realized they weren't going to leave her be until she told them "she hates the sunlight; it gives her terrible headaches. She has really dark glasses, but it still filters through."

Mick glanced across at the sleeping woman next to Josef "I see; do they know why?"

Ellie shrugged "Fred said it was something to do with the….." she thought for a moment "pupils in her eyes. You know, the little black dotty things in the middle." Both men nodded "apparently they don't get little enough to filter sunlight. She sees in the dark real good, Fred says a bit like a cat, so she loves the night time; but the day time is a pain – literally."

It was Josef's turn to frown "Fred, eh? You like him, don't you kid?"

Ellie nodded "I do, but you don't do you? Why? He's really nice and he loves Sam so much, I think he's sorry for something he did a long time ago – he doesn't say, but sometimes he looks at me and he seems real sad."

"You're right, I don't like him. He's like me you see; he's sort of from my…….people, like Mick there" Josef wondered why he felt the need to explain to a mini mortal about his dislike of Frederick; Mick said nothing only smiled at Ellie.

"Like Sam is English like my dad was, and so I'm from her people?" He gave the kid credit; she was genuinely trying to understand.

"Yeah, very much like that" Mick nodded "only we have a very strict code about…….well, a lot of things actually."

Ellie rolled her eyes "rules, blech! Sam says rules are made to be bent, if they can't actually be broken."

"Some rules are necessary though Ellie" Mick looked serious "they stop people being killed, they…."

"They didn't stop my mummy and daddy being killed. I miss him; my daddy." Suddenly big fat tears welled in her eyes.

"But not your mum?" Josef didn't mean to ask such a crass question, but the words were out before he could stop them.

Ellie shook her head guiltily "she…scared me…..I remember; Sam thinks I forgot, but I haven't. She made a weird face, it was horrible" the little girl shuddered and closed her eyes tight as if willing away a bad memory; Mick stood and went and sat beside her, dropping his arm casually round her shoulders and kissing her hair as she snuggled against him.

"You sure it wasn't your imagination Ell?" He asked "Sam said you were only three when your parents……" he hesitated over the right words "went to Heaven."

Ellie shook her head emphatically "I remember that Mick; you couldn't forget it. Her eyes….." she took a deep breath and then stared into the middle distance as if calling forth a terrible memory "they went white and her skin went even paler, sort of white too– but it was just the way she _looked _at me………."

Ellie had the look of someone who felt they'd seen a monster – up close and personal "then she'd say "one day I'll eat you all _up!_" The way she said it I totally believed her. I remember I'd cry and then Sam would rush over; eventually Sam wouldn't leave me alone with mummy and I felt safer then……a bit."

Josef glowered at Ellie and Mick _"that_ is why I don't like Fred!"

"Why, he wasn't my mummy?" Ellie looked bemused.

"No but Fred was….."

"_Josef…"_ Mick's voice held warning; shame Josef wasn't listening. He just wanted someone to see the old man for the bastard he was.

"He was someone who....gave her an illness that left her unable to cope with you. Your dad caught the same illness and it made everything change." He caught the censorious look from Mick, but ignored it; after all he hadn't told the kid the actual truth had he?

Ellie sat quietly for a few moments; both vampires could see she was processing this information. Finally she spoke, albeit very quietly "well, if he did do anything wrong I bet he's tried to make up for it. We all make mistakes Mr Konstantin, I bet even you have."

Mick gave her hand a squeeze "you forgive him then?"

Ellie shrugged "I don't know what Josef's done; so I couldn't, could I?"

Mick grinned "I meant Fred."

Ellie nodded and then sighed "nothing to forgive him for is there? I'm sure Fred didn't mean to hurt my mummy and daddy; he's our friend and Sam adores him, so do I."

Josef made a snorting noise, glowering at the two before him. Ellie looked up at Mick "do you believe in vampires?"

Both men froze "why?" Mick asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Coz I _seen_ one…….." blue eyes just like her father's and aunt's stared at them.

Josef swallowed "oh this just gets better and better……"


	13. Love and Vampires

_**DISCLAIMER: As chapter one; I'm not writing it all out again! ;O)**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Ellie's made a **_**major**_** announcement on the flight to New York; how will Josef and Mick handle it? What will Sam do when she meets the person Josef's brought her to New York to see****?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**COMPLICATIONS**_

_**Chapter Twelve – Love and Vampires**_

"What makes you think you've seen a vampire, kiddo?" Mick asked calmly.

"Aunt Sam has loads of friends; lots keep really odd hours, but she never complains if they turn up late at night to chat. I don't think she knows that Larry is a vampire though - I don't suppose she even believes in them."

She looked earnestly at both men "he's really nice, honest. He doesn't scare me; I don't think he even knows I know, 'coz I've never said anything. But one day he came for coffee; he does that sometimes, but he never drinks any.

Anyway, aunt Sam went to the bathroom and I crept out of bed and stood by the door – Larry always comes to visit real late at night; he works in the local precinct; he's a detective there. I know he really likes Sam, so I wanted to make sure she was okay - you can't be too careful." She paused and sucked her cheek for a moment "and she does make some guys crazy….."

"Tell me about it…." Muttered Josef, realizing that he probably had yet _another _vampire male to watch out for now. God! What _was_ her apartment, the damn meeting place for 'Vampires Anonymous'?

Mick shot his best friend a warning look and let Ellie continue "guys like Larry anyway; she can get all sarcastic and spiky and I think men like him prefer women like that - ones that answer back you know?" Mick nodded; aware that this was a very clever little girl, and so she had to be handled carefully to avert disaster. " So I stood by the door, and he had this drinks bottle thing – one of those closed ones with an inbuilt straw. Well, instead of using the straw, he popped the lid, opened his mouth and swigged from the cup a few times.

It was when he opened his mouth I saw his teeth – they were _way _different than they normally looked. I couldn't see much of his face as he was turned a bit away from me with his eyes closed."

Mick almost sagged with relief; he noticed the tension in Josef's face relax a little. She hadn't connected his look with her mother's. The cleaners, especially their 'leader' Alicia, were not known for their warm, maternal natures. Neither vampire would put it past the group to murder Ellie, just to ensure their species remained unknown. It was a wonder that the kid and her aunt had slipped under their radar this long…

"But that doesn't mean he was a vampire, Ellie" Mick noted; praying the kid hadn't snooped further.

But Ellie, being the offspring of her equally inquisitive family, had indeed investigated more. "Wait, I haven't told you it all yet. I waited for him for him to wander over to the window, where he started chatting to a photo of Sam's old dog, Roman; then I snuck over and looked at the cup. It had dregs of what looked like _blood_ in it!" She wrinkled her nose "it smelt _awful! _ I crept back to bed and worried all night that aunt Sam might not know one of her best friends was a vampire."

"Aren't vampires supposed to _bite_ people though?" Mick offered "all the books and movies say so; yet you say he drank his blood from a cup." He ignored the indignant look Josef was giving him. The misrepresentation their kind received at the hand of novelists and movie makers was a pet peeve for the older vampire.

Ellie waved his point away "that's rubbish – well, maybe not in the olden days; but it is now. Nowadays there's blood banks and stuff – I bet you could get human and animal blood twenty-four hours a day if you wanted, and all without pulling a Dracula on someone's neck."

Both Josef and Mick were stunned at the way the child had reasoned all this out so well. Neither one really had a ready comeback; finally Mick smiled "well, we better meet this Larry when we get back huh? Make sure he's at least nice, right? Wouldn't want your aunt mixing with the bad guys, would we?"

Ellie nodded and hugged Mick "thanks Mick; I knew you'd sort it out. But you do believe me right?"

The vampire took a moment to pick his words "I believe you saw what you think you saw, Ellie. I just think your view on the why he did he what he did might be wrong. There might've been medicine or anything in that cup that made it look like blood and smell that bad. So let's see when we get back right?"

Ellie considered this for a moment "you think he might be really _sick?_" She sounded worried "I hope not; Larry's a really nice guy, vampire or not, and I know Sam likes him. She'd be very sad if she thought he was poorly."

"Well, I don't know for sure obviously as I've never met him; but, like I said, when we get back me and Josef will meet him and see what's what – okay?"

Ellie nodded and subsided into her seat, returning to her book she'd been reading. Josef and Mick shared a look; one disaster averted…..for now.

However Josef couldn't resist one other question "why was he talking to a photo of Sam's dead dog?"

Ellie looked up and shrugged "I dunno; it's just something he does. He used to own a dog a long time ago apparently; but then it died. He misses it, so I suppose he talks to Roman because he misses his own dog too."

"Yeah, but what about your pets now? I mean they're living; if he talks to anything, surely it'd better talking to them?"

"Oh he doesn't come around so much now – apparently he's found out he's developed allergies. It's a real shame I as bet he'd love them……"

Josef and Mick shared another knowing look – oh they'd bet he'd love them….as a snack. Still at least this Larry was sensible enough to stay away while the animals were out and about.

Sam began to stir – she lifted her head off of Josef's shoulder "oh Lord, I'm sorry….." she was all sleepy and Josef had to control himself from doing anything other than think about her….

"Had a good sleep?"

She shrugged "m'eh – it was okay" she ran a hand over Josef's sleeve "at least I didn't drool on you."

"You didn't snore this time either!" Ellie grinned.

"As I have told you before, I _never_ snore" Sam replied indignantly.

Josef snorted "what?" she glared at him "what are you implying?"

"I'm not 'implying' anything; I'm_ telling_ you. I am happy to agree with the ankle biter on this one; you _do_ snore – loudly and a lot! I had to listen to you, so I should know. You snored all the way back from Los Angeles that time; I'm only surprised that you didn't rattle the aircraft windows!"

"I so _didn't!_ You take that back!"

"You _did! _Truth hurts huh?" Josef grinned.

"Not as much as you will when I punch you!" Mick chuckled as she glowered at his friend. He still marvelled at the way she completely accepted what they were - no fear, no loathing. They were her friends, end of.

Josef grinned when Ellie high fived him; crowing in triumph at her aunt. He felt strangely touched that she'd finally showed him some of the affection she normally lavished on Mick – if only her aunt would…..

0-0-0-0

They reached New York and after they'd got settled into the hotel suite he asked Mick to take Ellie toy shopping as his treat, which the child readily agreed to – so he could take Sam to meet his 'friend'. Mick knew exactly where they were going "are you sure about this?" he murmured as Sam instructed Ellie _not_ to max out Josef's platinum credit card.

Josef nodded "yeah; she has to understand some stuff and this is the best way to begin to explain it."

Mick nodded, though he still looked dubious and took Ellie off; clearly disbelieving that the little girl could spend that much money. Sam watched the two of them go, a soft smile on her face "he has no idea what he's letting himself in for - that kid could truly shop until she dropped…." Then she turned a sterner gaze on Josef. "okay, they've gone – so tell me; what the hell is all this about? I am not setting a foot anywhere else until I get details on what the hell is going on?"

Josef sighed and motioned to a seat; Sam sat down and looked expectantly at him "I can start at when I was turned; but there's someone I need you to meet before I can give you the full expo, alright?"

Sam sighed, seeing how genuinely stressed he was she knew he could get round her. "alright; this is obviously important to you – so let's go."

0-0-0-0

It was a scant twenty minutes later that Josef led Sam into a room where a beautiful woman lay in a bed, hooked up to various life support devices.

"Sam say hi to Sarah – Sarah this is Sam." Josef smiled self consciously "her nurses call her 'Sleeping Beauty'. She is also the reason why I believe love and vampires don't mix."

Sam stared at the woman and then turned to Josef "what happened to her?"

Josef sat down and stared at Sarah, before turning haunted eyes to his PA "_I_ did. _I_ happened – I…..loved her and _I_ destroyed her" he rubbed a hand over his face "I loved her so much, Sam. Just like you, she drove me crazy; you're a lot alike actually. She was impetuous, passionate, sarcastic, funny – just like you….."

He sighed "we fell in love; it was 1955 and I was going by the name of Charles Fitzgerald. We wanted to be together, but I made the mistake of telling her what I was – that she would only have a short time with me; the span of her human life basically. I wanted to be honest, to let her know what being with me really meant."

He smiled mirthlessly "she hated the idea of being human with a vampire; of growing old, of dying and leaving me alone. She talked me into turning her; I shouldn't have done it – but I didn't want to lose her either. I couldn't have cared less about her getting old; but I couldn't stand the thought of her dying and leaving me. Even if she'd lived to a hundred it would still be too soon to lose her…"

"How old is she?" Sam murmured.

"She was twenty one when I turned her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know; I wish I did, because then perhaps I could put it right. I did everything properly Sam; no mistakes, no errors. I drained her and then fed her my blood; but somehow she got lost somewhere between being human and being a vampire. This is how she's been, in a coma, since 1955. Forever twenty-one, just not the way we thought; the way we _wanted_ it to be." He sighed "I let her family think she'd died, and I've been secretly caring for her ever since."

"And you think this is all your fault?"

"Who else's would it be? _I_ bit her, _I _drained her, _I_ turned her…wrongly it seems, but _I_ did it. There _was _no one else – it was all _me."_

"But you didn't do it like Coraline, right? You didn't turn her by force like she did with Mick. Sarah badgered you into doing it, right? Oh I'm not saying you didn't want it as well" she waved away his protest "otherwise you wouldn't have given in; you're too damn stubborn for that.

But she knew what she was doing; she was willing to risk _everything_ for you. Don't take that away from her by saying it was _all_ your doing. It was a two way street Josef; I bet if you could ask her, she wouldn't regret it – even now. I admire that in her; to love someone that much."

Sam had moved to stand in front of him; and Josef grabbed her around the waist, burying his head in her middle "I thought you'd hate me…." She heard him mutter.

Sam frowned "what for?" she released herself and crouched down in front of him; gripping his chin when he refused to look at her, forcing him to meet her gaze "because you loved someone so much you didn't want to let them go? Because you wanted her no matter what? Because she loved you enough to want to sacrifice her human nature for you? Or because you just didn't want to be alone anymore?

Jeez Josef, I can't imagine what it's like to be you and Mick, or any other vampire – always alone, always watching friends you make age and die; unless they're other vampires - other people who are jaded by the knowledge they're here for eternity…."

She shook her head "I wouldn't condemn you; how can I when I've never had to live that existence. In fact in way I totally get it – my brother became a vampire because he loved his wife so much he couldn't imagine her going on without him; he knew she need him no matter what. So he gave up his human life without a second thought; seriously, not a single one. Me, our parents, even his daughter – nothing stopped him. So why on earth would I hate you for choosing love?"

Josef gave her a watery smile "you know, just when I think I have you all figured out you go and throw me a curve ball."

"Ah well see, that's a female thing – men really do never understand us." She grinned then sobered "but why are you still keeping her alive?"

"One day there might be a cure – technology moves on; there's always advances being made in medicine….."

"Not where vampires are concerned, Josef – to the vast majority of the world you guys don't even exist, there's never going to be any medicinal research into your species and any errors that occur. There's no way there'll ever be a cure for a vampire turning glitch like this."

"You're saying I should let her go?" He frowned "I can't do that to her; she _trusted_ me….."

"You repaid that trust; you did what she wanted. Like I said, it's _not _your fault she's like this; you couldn't help what happened. There's no way you could've known it would go that wrong; if you had I know you enough to know you would never have done it." He nodded.

She gestured to the girl in the bed "you said I'm a lot like her – well, I'm telling you I would _hate _to be like this. Neither dead or alive, human nor vampire; just existing in some kind of limbo. That's not a life under any circumstances, Josef – let alone an eternal one like a vampire."

"But….."

"No buts; think about it – would _you_ want to exist like this? Be honest Josef, because we both know you would hate it as much as I would. An _eternity_ of being in a coma" Sam shuddered "that's a living death; a bit like being buried alive…"

Josef looked from her to Sarah and back again "I need to think about this…."

"Sure; but remember – this is her for eternity….." She shook her head "it's not fair to her." Sam reached out and stroked his cheek "but neither is it _your _fault; don't let guilt eat at you Josef. You both acted out of love, a need to be together." She smiled sadly "I wish I had that, I wish….."

"What?" He snagged her hand and held it close to his face, she could feel his cool breath on her skin "what do you wish Sam?"

"I wish someone would love _me_ that much…." She pulled herself together and lost the wistful look in her eye "anyway, you need to be with her alone for a while, I can see that. Leave all the rest until later. I'm going to call Mick and see where he and Ellie are; I could do with doing some retail therapy too. I need some more tissues for one thing" she flashed a cheeky smile "I'm still not quite over this cold after all."

She patted his cheek as she flipped open her phone – punching a speed dial number she grinned as the caller picked up "hey Mick! Where are you?" her face fell "you're _where?_ Oh no, Mr St. John I am _so_ not going up the empire state building – has my little horror not told you that I am so scared of heights that I get dizzy standing on a _chair?!"_

Giving a wave to Josef she headed out of the room still arguing good naturedly with Mick; wanting to know what drug he used to persuade Ellie to stop shopping and go sightseeing instead; but then she doubled back and squeezed Sarah's hand, before kissing Josef's cheek. When she left again she didn't look back, and so didn't see him looking at her stunned as his finger gently touched the place her lips had kissed……..


End file.
